


Shiryón

by PiccolaPker



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Best Friends, Brothers, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hidden Talents, Ignores Dragon Ball Super, Introspection, Personal Growth, Post-Dragon Ball Z, Protective Older Brothers, Teenagers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Il piccolo Goten, a causa di un evento traumatico, ha deciso di smettere di allenarsi. Oggi, a sedici anni, tutti lo considerano un fallito buono a nulla, tranne il suo fratellone e il suo migliore amico, che hanno un piano per ridargli un po' di fiducia in se stesso...
Kudos: 2





	1. Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 25/02/2020 al 01/05/2020.

**_Shiryón_ **

# Stress

**Il ragazzo** si chiuse la porta alle spalle, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro, come se non avesse più preso fiato da quando era uscito da quella stanza, e si buttò sul letto a peso morto, di faccia. Prima che qualcuno potesse turbare quel momento di pace, allungò alla cieca una mano verso il comodino, afferrò le grosse cuffie, le mise sulle orecchie e fece partire la musica.

Finalmente qualcosa di piacevole da ascoltare.

_Non la voce della mamma che lo sgridava perché non studiava abbastanza._

_Non quella del papà che lo sgridava perché non si allenava abbastanza._

_Nessuno a ricordargli che lui non era il figlio prediletto._

La situazione era davvero precipitata da quando Gohan era andato a vivere con Videl, ma Goten non ce l’aveva con lui, _anzi._ Il suo fratellone era una delle sole due persone che lo capivano. Solo che Gohan era indubbiamente un genio, in grado di eccellere in tutti i campi, se si impegnava, mentre lui era il figlio imperfetto, incapace di reggere il confronto. Il suo fratellone alla sua età aveva già salvato il mondo ed era riuscito ad entrare da privatista in una scuola prestigiosa; lui aveva a malapena la sufficienza in tutte le materie, e la cosa poteva pure essergli perdonata se, almeno, fosse stato un bravo guerriero come suo padre.

_Già, ma loro non sapevano e, peggio ancora, si rifiutavano di ascoltare..._

Il cellulare squillò. Goten alzò la testa pigramente, afferrò il telefono e guardò lo schermo.

_Trunks_ _._

Sorrise. _L’unica altra persona che lo capiva._

«Yo, Trà!»

«Yo, Got! Com’è?»

«Uno schifo come sempre. Tu?»

Goten sentì Trunks sospirare dall’altra parte del telefono. Evidentemente aveva sperato in un’altra risposta, e il ragazzo sapeva benissimo perché.

«Tranquillo, non sono così giù da non poter venire per _quello,_ se ti serve.»

«Sicuro?»

«Sicurissimo.»

«E tua madre?»

Goten alzò le spalle: «Se dovessi sommare tutte le punizioni che mi dà, credo che finirei intorno alla pensione, quindi una più, una meno... ho bisogno di uscire di qua o soffoco. Solito posto?»

«Ok, a tra poco.»

In un lampo, Goten si cambiò la maglia e aprì la finestra. Controllò l’aura di sua madre, giusto per evitare che lo scoprisse prima ancora di partire, ma essendo dall’altra parte della casa, mise tranquillamente un piede sulla finestra e si diede la spinta necessaria a prendere il volo. Ringraziò mentalmente che sua madre non sapesse fare lo stesso e che suo padre fosse fuori, o sarebbe stato ancora più nei guai.

L’aria fresca gli fendette il viso e Goten sorrise. Aveva smesso completamente di allenarsi nel combattimento da anni, ma non aveva voluto assolutamente rinunciare a volare. Ricordava ancora con dolcezza e nostalgia quando il suo fratellone glielo aveva insegnato, tanti anni prima, in compagnia di Videl, e galleggiare nell’aria era un po’ come essere ancora bambino e ritrovarsi in uno dei suoi abbracci dolci e forti, di quando oltre che da fratello gli faceva anche un po’ da padre, di quelli che a sedici anni non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di chiedere.

Allontanando quei pensieri, il ragazzo scese. Trunks era già lì che lo aspettava, con il pugno teso per il saluto.

«Yo!»

Goten rispose al saluto battendo il pugno: «Yo. Allora, pensi davvero di essere pronto a battermi?»

«Mi sono allenato un sacco, vedrai.»

«E allora fatti sotto, ti aspetto!»

Goten allargò le braccia e il suo corpo venne avvolto da una sfera violetta. Trunks iniziò subito a tempestarla di colpi, senza infliggere alcun danno all’amico.

Goten fece finta di sbadigliare: «Tutto qui?»

Trunks sorrise: «Questo era il riscaldamento.»

In attimo si trasformò in Super Sayan e riprese l’attacco.

«Ecco, così va meglio.»

Goten sospirò. Quanti anni erano passati dall’ultima volta che si era trasformato? Tanti, forse non ricordava più nemmeno bene come si facesse. Questa era una delle critiche che gli rivolgeva più spesso suo padre, ovvero che la sua “pigrizia” avesse tolto alla Terra una delle armi migliori che potessero avere, Gotenks. Su una cosa aveva ragione: la differenza di forza tra lui e Trunks ormai era tale che la fusione sarebbe stata quasi impossibile. _Ma sulla sua presunta pigrizia..._

L’ultimo pugno di Trunks fece per un attimo vacillare la barriera. Goten lo guardò sorpreso: «Ehi, non scherzavi, ti sei allenato sul serio!»

«Sulla nostra sfida non scherzo mai, dovresti saperlo.»

Passò al Super Sayan di secondo livello e continuò ad attaccare senza sosta.

Era nata anni e anni prima come una promessa, si era trasformata in una divertente sfida fra loro due. Perché Goten non era così irresponsabile come credevano i suoi genitori, anche se non se la sentiva più di allenarsi non aveva intenzione di lasciare la Terra indifesa in caso di nuove minacce aliene. Così, se non poteva fare altro, aveva promesso al suo migliore amico che lo avrebbe sempre supportato nei suoi allenamenti. E, a modo suo, aveva continuato a farlo, fornendo a Trunks uno stimolo per continuare a sopportare gli estenuanti allenamenti di Vegeta.

«Prova a colpire più in alto, di solito è lì che la mia barriera è più debole.»

«Non accetto suggerimenti.»

Goten sorrise della testardaggine dell’amico. Erano ormai almeno sette anni che cercava di sfondare quel muro, senza riuscirci, eppure non si era mai arreso.

Nella foga e nella frustrazione, Trunks lanciò un colpo energetico nel punto suggerito da Goten.

«NO!»

La sfera di energia rimbalzò come una pallina da tennis sulla barriera e si diresse verso un albero. Trunks, rendendosi conto dell’errore, sbarrò gli occhi e si precipitò per intercettarla, ma Goten fu più veloce: con un rapido movimento della mano avvolse anche l’albero in una barriera energetica simile alla sua, e il colpo rimbalzò nuovamente verso di lui, che spense la sua difesa per ricevere il colpo in pieno petto.

«Goten!»

«Sto bene, non preoccuparti.»

«Mi dispiace, scusami...»

«Ti ho chiesto più volte di non usare colpi energetici durante il nostro allenamento.»

«Lo so, mi dispiace, non...»

Goten sospirò, guardando la sua maglietta bruciacchiata: «Vabbè, non importa. Comunque questo non conta ai fini della sfida, la barriera l’ho disattivata io.»

Trunks lo guardò perplesso. _Ma chi ci stava più pensando alla sfida!_

«Dai, vieni da me, ti disinfetto e ti do una maglietta nuova.»

Goten guardò l’orologio: «Non faccio in tempo, devo essere a cena tra poco. Qualcosa m’inventerò. Ci sentiamo più tardi.»

E volò via senza lasciargli il tempo di replicare. Trunks rimase lì, imbambolato per un po’. Si avvicinò all’albero e lo osservò con attenzione.

_Si era sbagliato, o Goten aveva davvero..._

Un’idea prese forma nella sua mente e sorrise, prendendo in mando il telefono. Forse avrebbe avuto qualcosa di meglio per farsi perdonare di una semplice maglietta nuova...

Quella sera, mentre Goten era ancora chiuso in camera con le cuffie sulle orecchie, il telefono squillò di nuovo. Come poche ore prima, il ragazzo guardò lo schermo e sorrise.

_Gohan_ _._

«Pronto?»

«Ciao, fratellino, come stai?»

«Insomma... e tu?»

«Bene, dai... senti, domani vieni a pranzo qui?»

«Dipende da...»

«Mamma è già stata avvisata e hai tutti i permessi del caso.»

Goten sbarrò gli occhi: «Come hai fatto??? Mamma è furiosa con me!»

Gohan ridacchiò: «Ho chiesto un desiderio a Shenron!»

Goten scosse la testa sospirando: «Solo tu ci riesci...»

«Allora, vieni? Videl fa gli spaghetti di soia con le verdure saltate...»

Il ragazzo avrebbe abbracciato il fratello con tutte le sue forze, se lo avesse avuto a disposizione. Stava proprio facendo di tutto per tirargli su il morale.

«Come faccio a dire di no a quegli spaghetti?»

«Dai, ti aspetto domani.»

«Grazie. A domani.»

Gohan chiuse la chiamata con un sospiro gigante. Solo allora notò il sopracciglio alzato della moglie.

«Sei arrabbiata?»

Videl scosse la testa: «No, sai che mi fa piacere quando viene Goten, ormai è anche un po’ il mio fratellino, e Pan è solo felice quando può giocare con suo zio. Sempre che domani ce ne sia il tempo, visto quello che state tramando alle sue spalle...»

Gohan sorrise: «Allora è quello che ti dà fastidio!»

La donna annuì: «Non mi piacciono i segreti, lo sai.»

«Ma questo non è un segreto!»

Videl lo guardò di storto.

«È più... una sorpresa!»

«Una sorpresa di cui non sei per nulla sicuro, a giudicare dalla tua faccia.»

«Questo è vero, ma spero che possa sbloccare una situazione in stallo da troppo tempo.»

Videl si arrese: «Non ci resta che aspettare e vedere... ma almeno una curiosità me la togli?»

«Se posso...»

«Perché Goten è così appassionato dei miei spaghetti saltati?»

Gohan guardò la moglie. Come poteva spiegarle che il suo adorato fratellino aveva tentato per un periodo di diventare vegetariano, ma senza riuscirci a causa della sua fisiologia mezza sayan, che richiedeva più calorie di quanto qualunque vegetale da solo potesse fornirgli, senza metterlo in ridicolo?

«Questo invece sì, è un segreto.»

E ridendo schivò una ciabatta lanciata dalla moglie.


	2. Ansie

# Ansie

_Il bambino dai capelli scuri, accompagnato dal suo inseparabile fratellone, saluta il suo migliore amico. Sorride, è felice, perché quel piccolo incontro al limitare del bosco è solo una piccola anticipazione della festa del giorno dopo. È l’ultimo giorno in cui può dire di avere la stessa età di Trunks, poi l’amico compirà dieci anni._

_«A cosa giochiamo?»_

_I due bambini si guardano con complicità, poi alzano i pugni al cielo e urlano in coro: «Allenamento!»_

_Gohan_ _sorride, mentre sfoglia distrattamente un libro. E cos’altro potevano fare quei due? Avevano iniziato ad allenarsi nel combattimento da piccolissimi, e quello era rimasto il loro gioco preferito. Da un certo punto di vista, meglio così, non avrebbe augurato a nessuno un’infanzia come la sua..._

_I due bambini iniziano a combattere, a calci, a pugni, a colpi energetici, normali e trasformati in Super Sayan. Gohan li sorveglia distrattamente, hanno molta esperienza e non è preoccupato._

_Un pugno diretto al volto. Goten lo schiva con facilità e ricambia con una sfera energetica potente diretta al fianco dell’amico. Trunks lo schiva con altrettanta facilità e il colpo sfugge al controllo del bambino._

_«NO!!!»_

_La sfera di energia colpisce gli alberi alle loro spalle e innesca un incendio._

_«Goten, Trunks!»_

_Il ragazzo afferra entrambi i bambini e li allontana in volo. A Goten non rimane che osservare con sgomento cosa il suo colpo ha provocato: alberi in fiamme, uccelli che volano via, animali che tentano di fuggire e che, in parte, non ce la fanno._

_L’odore di rami e carne bruciati si diffonde nell’aria, riempie i polmoni dei tre mezzi Sayan, innesca i sensi di colpa di Goten, che si guarda le mani tremando come una foglia._

_Cosa aveva provocato?_

_Gli avevano detto che la sua forza doveva servire a salvare la Terra, e lui cosa aveva fatto?_

_L’aveva distrutta._

_I combattimenti per lui erano stati sempre un gioco, ma solo in quel momento capisce davvero la potenza che si nasconde dentro di lui, e cosa può provocare._

_E ne ha paura._

_Gohan_ _e Trunks assistono inermi. Non importa che uno abbia più di vent’anni e l’altro neanche dieci, in quel momento entrambi capiscono._

_Niente, per Goten, sarà più come prima._

Goten suonò il campanello e attese la piccola vocina che, puntualmente, venne.

«Zio Goten, zio Goten! È arrivato lo zio Goten!»

Il ragazzo sorrise mentre la porta si apriva e una bambina di cinque anni gli si buttava fra le braccia.

«Zio Goten!»

Il ragazzo l’afferrò e le fece fare il giro sopra la sua testa: «Eccola qua, la mia nipotina preferita!»

Pan rise e Goten abbassò lo sguardo per salutare il fratello o la cognata. Tuttavia ad accoglierlo c’era un altro ragazzo, dai capelli viola e con un sorriso beffardo e divertito dal suo spaesamento.

«Yo, Got!»

Goten sbarrò gli occhi: «Trunks! Che cosa ci fai qui?»

«Se ti dà così fastidio me ne vado.»

«No, no, certo che no! Solo… non ti aspettavo.»

Il ragazzo allargò le braccia: «Sorpresa! Allora, che fai, entri? Altrimenti i tuoi spaghetti me li pappo io!»

Pan rise nel vedere la faccia sconvolta e divertita dello zio: «Ma se a te neanche piacciono!»

E chiuse la porta entrando in casa. Dal fondo del corridoio si udirono altre voci.

«É arrivato?»

«Penso di sì.»

Goten sorrise: «Gohan, Videl, sono qui!»

La padrona di casa, ancora indaffarata con la cucina, fece capolino dalla porta: «Benvenuto! Ancora cinque minuti e ci sono!»

«Fai con calma.»

Gohan, invece, arrivò ad accogliere gli ospiti e a prendere in braccio la figlia: «Ciao, fratellino. Tutto bene?»

Goten gli sorrise porgendogli la bambina: «Sì, certo. Mi hai fatto proprio una bella sorpresa, chi si sarebbe aspettato anche Trunks?»

Il ragazzo aprì la bocca, come per rispondere, ma Gohan, con nonchalance gli mise una mano sulla spalla: «Era un bel po’ che non lo vedevo e ho pensato che a te non sarebbe dispiaciuto. Che ne dite di metterci a tavola? Pan, hai fame?»

«Sì!!!»

Solo Trunks si accorse della stretta sulla sua spalla, ferma e decisa, con cui il giovane padre aveva fermato il suo discorso sul nascere. Il messaggio non verbale era chiaro.

_Dopo._

Il pranzo si svolse nel migliore dei modi, fra chiacchere, buon cibo, risate e smorfie della piccola Pan, a cui Goten rispose in ogni maniera, perdendosi in questo modo le occhiate serie che gli altri componenti della tavolata, a volte, si scambiavano. Solo al momento del caffè Videl fece un cenno a Gohan, che annuì in risposta. Con un sospiro, la donna prese la figlia.

«Su, dai, Pan, lasciamo tranquilli gli uomini e andiamo a fare qualcosa “da femminucce”.»

«Uffa, mamma!»

Goten sorrise: «Guarda che non dà alcun fastidio.»

Videl gli rispose semplicemente con un sorriso triste e uno sguardo materno e protettivo, che sorprese non poco il ragazzo. Poi si rivolse nuovamente a Pan: «Dai, dà un bacio allo zio e andiamo.»

Con una smorfia di grande delusione, la bambina salì sulle ginocchia dello zio e gli schioccò un grosso bacio sulla guancia. Il ragazzo ricambiò afferrandola per la vita, mettendola a testa in giù e facendole le pernacchie sul pancino. Pan rise con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e solo allora Goten si ritenne soddisfatto e la lasciò raggiungere la mamma, salutandola con la manina. Poi sospirò.

«Che succede?»

Gohan rimase tranquillo: «Deve per forza succedere qualcosa?»

Goten lo guardò di storto: «All’inizio ci sono cascato con tutte le scarpe, ma ripensandoci… il pranzo con i miei piatti preferiti, Trunks, Pan… sembra tutto organizzato per mettermi a mio agio prima di darmi una qualche notizia che non mi piacerà.»

Trunks rispose: «Be', non è detto che non ti piaccia, ma sai… meglio premunirsi…»

Gohan ridacchiò e cominciò a spiegare: «Devi scusarci, ma ci servivi abbastanza rilassato.»

«Per cosa?»

«Per questo.»

E con una compostezza ineccepibile, senza neanche guardare, Gohan allungò il braccio e fece partire una piccola onda energetica verso la stanza di Pan. Goten non riuscì nemmeno a pensare, non appena sentì l’energia di Gohan concentrarsi nella mano, d’istinto allungò la sua e creò una barriera violetta che coprì tutto il muro della stanza e contro cui il colpo ribalzò perfettamente. Trunks scattò, prendendo il colpo in pieno, ma non subendo alcun danno.

Goten rimase per un momento senza fiato, poi, quando riuscì nuovamente a pensare e a riformulare cosa era appena accaduto, sbottò: «TU SEI TUTTO MATTO!!! LE ORE SUI LIBRI DEVONO AVERTI FATTO IMPAZZIRE!!! ATTACCARE SENZA PREAVVISO NELLA DIREZIONE DELLA TUA FAMIGLIA!!!»

Gohan rimase calmo e sorrise: «Però non è successo nulla.»

«MA CHE MODO DI RAGIONARE È???»

Lo sguardo dell’uomo rimase fermo sul fratello: « _Tu_ hai bloccato il colpo.»

«E MENO MALE!!!»

«E quindi Trunks aveva ragione.»

Goten si calmò un attimo: «Ragione su cosa?»

Gohan gli sorrise: «Siediti un attimo e parliamone, ti va?»

Il ragazzo guardò Trunks, che annuì incoraggiante, e ubbidì, ma tenendo ogni nervo del suo corpo pronto a reagire a qualunque gesto inconsulto del fratello.

«Tranquillo, non ho intenzione di lanciare altri colpi, rilassati. Sul serio.»

Goten sospirò, ma non riuscì a rilassarsi del tutto.

«Ti sei almeno reso conto di cosa hai fatto?»

«Ho parato il tuo colpo.»

Gohan sospirò. Sapeva che il suo fratellino poteva essere davvero testone, a volte.

«Quando sette anni fa è successo “l’incidente” che ti ha portato a smettere di allenarti…»

Goten s’irrigidì e abbassò lo sguardo. Odiava parlarne, ma dal tono aveva capito che il fratello non si sarebbe fermato.

«… tu sei andato da Junior e gli hai chiesto di insegnarti a creare una barriera.»

«Era l’unico modo in cui potevo aiutare Trunks negli allenamenti senza rischiare di distruggere niente.»

Trunks s’intromise: «Sinceramente, calcolando che avevi nove anni all’epoca, l’ho sempre ritenuta una genialata!»

Gohan sorrise nel vedere il fratello arrossire. Sapeva bene che tra i due amici il genio era considerato sicuramente più il figlio di Bulma che non quello di Goku.

«E da allora, tutte le settimane, ti sei allenato con Trunks nella tua barriera.»

Goten scosse la testa: «Ti sbagli, io ho fatto solo allenare Trunks. Qualcuno doveva pur rimanere a proteggere la Terra se non ci fossero stati papà o Vegeta…»

«No, sei _tu_ che ti sbagli! _Tu_ ti sei allenato!»

«Eh?»

Trunks rise: «Credi davvero che la barriera che creavi a nove anni potrebbe reggere i miei colpi di adesso?»

Gohan continuò: «Forse non te ne sei reso conto, l’hai presa come un gioco, ma tu sei diventato più forte in tutto questo tempo, e la tua barriera con te. E questo tuo potere straordinario sta continuando a crescere. Guarda!»

Indicò il muro che poco prima aveva cercato di colpire.

«Qualche tempo fa, se fosse successo qualcosa del genere, ti saresti buttato tu stesso verso il colpo, rischiando di non fare in tempo e di farti male, e avresti creato una barriera che avrebbe coperto _anche_ il muro, oltre che te stesso. Oggi sei stato più veloce di un lampo, non avevo neanche lanciato il colpo e la tua barriera era già là, mentre tu eri scoperto. Non solo la tua barriera, ma anche la tua capacità di percepire le aure è aumentata, a forza di controllare di continuo dove siano mamma e papà per sgattaiolare fuori casa! Il tuo potere sta cambiando, Goten, si sta evolvendo!»

Il ragazzo rifletté ad alta voce: «Come ieri, con l’albero…»

Trunks esultò: «Esatto! Ne ho parlato con Gohan, e ci è venuta un’idea!»

Goten iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi: «Sentiamo…»

L’amico continuò: «Tu hai smesso di combattere per “proteggere la Terra da te stesso”, parole tue. Ma se invece potessi proteggere la Terra… senza combattere, solo con quello che sai fare meglio?»

Gohan riprese: «Quello che vogliamo proporti è un allenamento speciale, per te e per noi, per rinforzare la tua barriera, così che tu possa usarla per proteggere la Terra, o la popolazione di una città, in caso di emergenza, mentre altri si occupano di combattere. Una sorta di arma segreta.»

Trunks lo incalzò ancora: «Hai sempre detto che ti dispiaceva non potermi più aiutare a salvare il mondo, così potresti ancora farlo, a modo tuo!»

Goten era in imbarazzo, rosso in viso e con le mani che non stavano un attimo ferme: «Grazie, quello che mi state dicendo è… incoraggiante, e ve ne sono grato, ma… e se fallissi anche questa volta?»

Trunks ridacchiò: «E allora? Cosa cambierebbe da adesso?»

Gohan sospirò: «Se quello che ti preoccupa è la pressione di mamma e papà, possiamo mantenere il segreto, continuare come abbiamo sempre fatto e far loro una sorpresa al momento opportuno. E se proprio andrà male, avrai aiutato noi a tenerci in allenamento, come fai di solito.»

Il ragazzo sorrise timidamente. L’idea di potersi riscattare agli occhi dei genitori lo allettava parecchio.

«Dai, cos’hai da perderci?»

Goten sospirò, forse già pentendosi della sua scelta prima ancora di averla veramente presa.

«Cosa avete in mente?»

Trunks esultò: «Così ti voglio! Abbiamo già pensato a tutto!»

«Trattandosi di due cervelloni come voi, non avevo dubbi.»

Gohan si alzò dalla poltrona: «Allora, se avrai la bontà di seguirci, ti illustreremo il nostro progetto.»

Goten si alzò, per poi fermarsi.

«E se non ci fossi riuscito? Avresti davvero colpito Videl e Pan?»

L’uomo gli sorrise, avvicinandosi alla finestra e scoprendo la tendina: «Guarda tu stesso.»

Goten si avvicinò al vetro. Videl era in tuta da allenamento e, con la scusa di far fare un po’ di ginnastica alla bambina, era pronta a prendere Pan e a volare via dalla porta lasciata appositamente aperta.

«Tu dimentichi che mia moglie è la più forte guerriera terrestre, e che Pan è per un quarto Sayan. Credi davvero che non sarebbero riuscite a schivare l’attacco?»

Trunks aggiunse: «E poi io ero pronto a mettermi in mezzo e a ricevere il colpo.»

«Tutto organizzato, eh?»

Il ragazzo rise: «Siamo due cervelloni, lo sai!»

Gohan, dalla finestra, fece un sorrisone alla moglie alzando il pollice. Lei, per tutta risposta, gli rifilò un’occhiataccia e fece un segno inequivocabile sul collo per dirgli che dopo avrebbero fatto i conti. L’uomo rabbrividì e si scostò dal vetro.

«Ehm, come stavo dicendo… possiamo andare.»

Goten osservò ancora per un attimo Videl, che non appena vide che il marito si era allontanato, gli rivolse un grosso sorrisone, gli lanciò un bacio d’incoraggiamento e incrociò le dita. Il ragazzo sorrise di risposta. Suo fratello si era scelto una moglie fantastica.

«Allora, si può sapere dove mi volete portare?»

«Non sarò un cervellone, ma sto iniziando a farmi un’idea del vostro piano...»

Trunks ridacchiò mentre con la mano salutava Dende e Mr. Popo nel Santuario del Supremo.

Gohan si rivolse al namecciano: «Sapete già perché siamo qui?»

Dende annuì: «Mi piace osservare i vostri allenamenti. Quassù la vita a volte è noiosa...»

Goten si guardò intorno: «Ma davvero non arriva il segnale della TV qua sopra?»

Il Supremo sorrise: «Te la sentiresti, allora, di sottoporti a questo allenamento?»

«Diciamo che ci posso provare, ma non assicuro nulla sui risultati.»

Mr. Popo intervenne: «Io invece sono fiducioso.»

Goten sospirò: «Vi prego, non caricatemi di aspettative...»

Mentre si avviavano all’interno del palazzo, Trunks gli mise una mano sulla spalla: «Sei pronto a tornare nella Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo?»

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia. Non entrava là dentro da quando si erano allenati per affrontare Majinbu, tanti e tanti anni prima, e in realtà là dentro si era pure divertito, all’epoca, quando era però _un altro Goten,_ uno fanatico degli allenamenti.

Cercò di scherzarci su: «Finché non c’è Junior, forse...»

«E se invece ci fossi?»

Goten trasalì. Come se lo avesse evocato con un desiderio di Shenron, Junior uscì proprio dalla Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo.

«J-J-Junior?»

Dende sorrise: «L’ho chiamato io. Dopotutto è lui che ti ha insegnato a fare le barriere, no?»

Goten annuì, decisamente più preoccupato. Un allenamento con Trunks e Gohan era una cosa, ma con quel dittatore di Junior...

Il namecciano si rivolse a Gohan: «Allora, qual è il programma di allenamento?»

«Avevo pensato a un’ora al giorno. All’interno della Stanza corrisponde a quindici giorni, tempo più che sufficiente per alternare allenamento e riposo.»

Junior lo guardò di storto: «Sei troppo buono.»

«Sono prudente. Non riuscirò a rapirlo da nostra madre per più di un’ora al giorno senza destare sospetti, e potrebbe anche non riuscirmi tutti i giorni. Vuoi davvero metterti contro di lei?»

Junior soppesò bene pro e contro e si arrese.

Gohan sospirò: «Dunque, ricapitoliamo: la nostra proposta è di venire qui un’ora al giorno, che come dicevo all’interno della Stanza saranno quindici giorni, per allenarti a turno con uno di noi... _tre,_ a questo punto?»

Junior annuì: «Tre.»

Goten deglutì rumorosamente.

Gohan continuò: «La scusa ufficiale con mamma e papà sarà di darti ripetizioni. Cosa che durante il mio turno di allenamento non escludo neanche di fare davvero, giusto per reggere meglio la copertura.»

«Ehi, questo non era nei contratti!»

Trunks rise di gusto. Goten però si era rabbuiato, e il ragazzo se ne accorse.

«Vieni con me.»

Lo prese per un braccio e, lasciando tutti interdetti, se lo trascinò all’interno della Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo e chiuse la porta.

«Trà, cosa stai facendo?»

Trunks, prima di tutto, si avvicinò al tavolo della cucina, posò il telefono, poi si voltò e lo guardò serissimo: «Voglio dimostrarti che sbagli a sottovalutarti. Avanti!»

Si allontanò di qualche passo e si mise in una posa che Goten conosceva benissimo.

«Stai scherzando.»

«Ho l’aria di uno che scherza?»

Il ragazzo accennò un mezzo sorriso: «In quella posizione...»

Ma Trunks rimase serio: «Fuori non passeranno che un paio di secondi, non possono aprire la porta perché siamo già in due, non potranno sentire la nostra aura in ogni caso... _che hai da perdere?_ »

 _L’illusione di potercela ancora fare,_ pensò Goten, ma non ebbe il coraggio di dirlo all’amico che attendeva, ancora in posizione.

«MUOVITI! Togliamoci questo dubbio una volta per sempre!»

Con un sospiro così profondo che sembrò togliergli tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, Goten si avvicinò all’amico.

«Non so se mi ricordo ancora come si fa, è passato così tanto tempo...»

«Possiamo fare più tentativi. Anche se impiegassimo qualche ora, fuori non passerebbe neanche un minuto.»

Goten sorrise tristemente: «Non ti convincerò a rinunciare, eh?»

«No. E ora datti una mossa, non so per quanto tempo resisterò ancora in questa posa scema.»

Già, quando erano bambini non si rendevano veramente conto di quanto fosse imbarazzante quel balletto...

Goten chiuse gli occhi, prese un profondo respiro, ritornando con la mente a quando aveva quattro anni e Junior li allenava disperatamente per quella mossa. Poi stese le braccia, guardò Trunks e annuì con lui.

«FU...»

Il ragazzo sentiva il cuore accelerare come un treno. Quanto aveva temuto quel momento? Eppure non poteva concedersi distrazioni, ricordava bene quanto fosse una questione di precisione.

«... SIO...»

Un istante di dubbio. I loro indici avrebbero coinciso come allora?

C’era solo un modo per scoprirlo.

«... NE!!!»

Non ci fu il tempo per altre incertezze. Una forza che entrambi avevano quasi dimenticato li strattonò all’altezza dell’ombelico portandoli uno verso l’altro, una luce accecante li avvolse e quando si spense rimase una sola persona. Si guardò le mani, poi, con estrema calma, si avvicinò al tavolo, prese il telefono di Trunks, andò davanti all’unico specchio presente nella stanza e, con le migliori boccacce di un tempo, si fece un selfie. Guardò il risultato e rise di gusto, sistemandosi meglio il ciuffo nero e viola.

«Questo è per te, fifone di un Goten. Credevi davvero che bastasse così poco per uccidere il grandioso Gotenks?»

E, con un grosso sorriso, si coricò nel letto e attese pazientemente lo scadere dell’ora.

Gohan li guardò uscire con estrema preoccupazione: «Allora?»

Goten teneva il telefono di Trunks in mano e aveva un’aria mortificata: «Quanto siamo stati dentro?»

Junior rispose: «Poco meno di un minuto.»

Il ragazzo annuì pensieroso. Trunks, con un sorriso, gli diede una gomitata.

«Allora? Ti ho convinto?»

Goten guardò ancora una volta quella foto che una parte di se stesso gli aveva lasciato.

«D’accordo. Ci posso provare.»


	3. Impegno

# Impegno

Fu molto, molto meno stressante di quanto Goten si sarebbe mai aspettato. Certo, le giornate di allenamento con Trunks erano molto più divertenti di quelle con Junior, ma dovette ammettere con se stesso che, stanchezza a parte, quello stile di vita gli piaceva: qualche ora di scuola, e poi una sorta di vacanza dallo studio e dai suoi genitori di ben due settimane da passare ad allenarsi, sì, ma anche a chiacchierare, a scherzare e a divertirsi. E poi quell’allenamento per lui non era così faticoso, almeno fino a quel momento. Doveva limitarsi a tenere la barriera più a lungo possibile e aveva scoperto di poterlo fare per qualche ora senza problemi, anche subendo i tanto temuti attacchi energetici, che dentro la camera potevano essere lanciati senza rischiare danni. Di solito erano i suoi avversari che dovevano fermarsi a riposare.

_Con una dovuta eccezione._

«Alzati.»

Goten alzò la testa, esausto: «Sono due giorni che non mi siedo, almeno quello. Posso creare la barriera anche da seduto.»

Junior gli lanciò una sfera di energia: «Ho detto ALZATI!»

Goten non ebbe neanche la forza di guardare. Una barriera viola in miniatura comparve direttamente attorno alla sfera di energia, trasformandola in un’innocua pallina che gli rimbalzò in testa, dopodiché, semplicemente, crollò dal sonno. Junior, apparentemente indifferente al ragazzo addormentato, prese la pallina viola in mano e osservò in trasparenza il suo colpo, perfettamente attivo e funzionante ma cristallizzato. Provò a sfondare la piccola barriera, ma non ci riuscì. Si voltò verso Goten, che russava debolmente, e sorrise soddisfatto.

«Eccellente.»

Gohan guardò di storto il vecchio maestro, mentre Goten fuggiva a gambe levate dalla Stanza per raggiungere Trunks.

«Hai esagerato.»

«Neanche un po’.»

Il giovane uomo sospirò: «Se fai passare a Goten la voglia, tutto questo lavoro andrà in fumo, lo sai, vero?»

Junior si limitò a lanciargli la pallina viola: «E tu lo sai che tuo fratello dà il meglio di sé sotto pressione, vero?»

Gohan guardò la pallina controluce, impressionato. Il namecciano aggiunse: «È là dentro da quattro giorni e la barriera non dà segni di cedimento. Se ci si mette, Goten è il degno figlio di Goku quando si allena, anche migliore di te. Sarebbe un guerriero fantastico.»

«Lui _è_ un guerriero fantastico. Un guerriero specializzato in difesa. Ci mancava nella squadra uno così, no?»

Junior sospirò: «Certo, ma se superasse quel blocco, sarebbe ottimo anche in attacco.»

«Cominciamo così. Comunque, quanto ci hai messo a fargli fare questo?»

«Due giorni.»

« _Non interi,_ vero?»

Il namecciano si limitò ad annuire e Gohan fece una smorfia: «Oh mamma...»

Si rigirò la pallina fra le dita: «E di questa cosa ne facciamo?»

Goten, che era tornato indietro a recuperare il fratello, intervenne: «Posso tenerla io? Solo fino a stasera!»

«Che vuoi farne?»

«Smaltirla in modo ecologico. Stasera devo venire a cena da te, no?»

Gohan annuì perplesso: «Sì...»

«Allora ci penso io.»

Goten si allontanò con la sua sferetta in mano, lasciando Gohan e Junior perplessi.

«Fammi indovinare. Stai per autoinvitarti a cena.»

«Mi basta giusto un bicchiere d’acqua.»

L’uomo sospirò, pensando a cosa avrebbe detto Videl. Quante ne doveva sopportare, per il suo fratellino...

Alla fine della cena, Goten prese sulle spalle la sua nipotina e la portò fuori, in cortile, seguito da Gohan, Videl e Junior.

«Sei pronta per la sorpresa?»

Pan esultò: «Sììì!»

Goten sorrise: «E allora non staccare gli occhi dal cielo.»

Detto questo, prese dalla tasca la sua pallina viola e con uno scatto la lanciò in alto con tutte le sue forze, per poi prendere la mira, con un occhio chiuso, e lanciare un colpo energetico dall’indice, netto e preciso, diretto solo alla sua piccola barriera e a quel minuscolo punto debole che forse solo lui era in grado di individuare. Il colpo cristallizzato di Junior esplose in un turbinio di luci e colori.

«I fuochi d’artificio!!!»

Goten sorrise: «Sei felice?»

«Sììì! Grazie, zio Goten, è bellissimo!»

«Prego, Pan.»

Alle loro spalle, Gohan era con gli occhi sbarrati, con più o meno la stessa faccia con cui, anni prima, aveva assistito alla prima trasformazione di Goten in Super Sayan.

«Non. Ci. Credo. Erano anni che non sparava un colpo!»

Junior sorrise: «Che ti dicevo? Se vuole, è un genio. Sprecato, ma un genio.»

Gohan scosse la testa: «No, non sprecato. Solo... pacifico.»

«Che, in un mondo di guerrieri, è un po’ sprecato.»

«Ma in un mondo in pace, è perfetto. Lui potrebbe davvero capire come usare quello che ha imparato per combattere in modo pacifico. Sarebbe fantastico.»

«In un mondo in pace.»

Gohan sorrise: «Per quello ci siamo io, te e tutti gli altri, no?»

«Vuoi troppo bene a tuo fratello.»

«Gli vuoi bene anche tu, o non ti impegneresti così tanto. E a te non piacerebbe un mondo di pace?»

Junior sospirò: «I figli del più grande guerriero dell’universo pacifisti, che ironia.»

Ma anche lui rimase per un po’ a guardare rapito ciò che il suo colpo distruttivo e un genio pacifista avevano prodotto, insieme: uno spettacolo in cielo e la risata di una bambina.

«Sinceramente, inizio ad essere un po’ stanco…»

Trunks, trasformato in Super Sayan, fece una smorfia imbarazzata. Goten non aveva tutti i torti, per cercare di stimolarlo avevano deciso, per quella sessione di allenamenti, di alternarsi a turni di venti minuti nella Stanza, e quindi il ragazzo aveva dovuto sostenere i colpi a piena potenza sia di Junior che di Gohan prima di lui. Trunks indugiò. Avrebbe dovuto fermarsi o continuare?

Goten, all’interno della sua barriera, sbadigliò vistosamente, con la bocca completamente spalancata. Trunks decise di testare l’amico un’ultima volta, e poi fermarsi: lanciò un colpo energetico proprio nell’istante in cui gli occhi dell’amico erano chiusi, tenendosi pronto, se necessario, ad acchiapparlo al volo e a buttarlo a terra.

Un istante prima che la sfera di energia colpisse la barriera, questa cambiò colore, passando da viola a verde acqua, e, non appena il colpo venne a contatto con essa, per un attimo assunse quella tonalità d’oro che Trunks era abituato ad associare al Super Sayan. Goten sussultò, sbarrando di colpo gli occhi, e dalla sorpresa lasciò cadere la barriera.

Trunks corse da lui: «Got, che succede?»

Il ragazzo si fissò le mani perplesso: «Io… io non lo so. L’ultimo colpo… invece che stancarmi mi ha dato una botta di adrenalina. Come se avessi bevuto una tazza di caffè.»

«Questo è strano… pensi di poterlo rifare?»

«Non lo so. Possiamo provarci.»

Trunks caricò il colpo, mentre Goten cercò di rifare quel che aveva creato poco prima. Il primo risultato però fu la solita barriera violetta.

Trunks, prima di lanciare l’onda energetica, gli disse: «Prima era di un altro colore.»

«Lo so, dammi un momento.»

Non aveva mai provato a cambiare la tecnica di base della sua barriera prima di allora, ma chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sull’energia proveniente dal corpo di Trunks, un’aura che conosceva benissimo. Poteva avvertirne la concentrazione nelle dita, nella mano, nel braccio e ancora più su, nel tronco… Non era semplice, ma provò a concentrare la propria aura non per _respingere,_ ma per _accogliere_ quella dell’amico.

Trunks, ben concentrato a non far partire il colpo per errore, notò come la barriera intorno a Goten iniziasse a cambiare colore, passando dal viola al rosso, dal rosso al blu dal blu al verde; soprattutto, però, notò l’espressione del ragazzo, che da corrugato dallo sforzo, lentamente, si rilassò, aprendo appena la bocca, cambiando il ritmo del respiro, fino a sembrare in uno stato di concentrazione mistica. Il ragazzo dai capelli viola quasi si spaventò, non aveva mai visto Goten comportarsi in quel modo e soprattutto non aveva mai avvertito la sua aura modificarsi in quella maniera, cambiando repentinamente frequenza, quasi non fosse più lui, per poi diffonderla con un tocco leggero delle dita attraverso la sua barriera, che si stabilizzò nel colore verde acqua di poco prima.

«Ora.»

Fu un sussurro leggero, ma detto con una tale convinzione che Trunks sentì un brivido lungo tutta la schiena e obbedì all’istante, lanciando il colpo. L’onda energetica impattò sulla barriera e ne venne completamente assorbita, facendo cambiare a quest’ultima il colore in oro e, quasi come se fossero una cosa sola, facendo trasformare all’istante Goten in Super Sayan, come non faceva da anni. Trunks, dallo spavento, cadde a terra tornando normale, mentre Goten, ancora concentrato, cercava gestire quella quantità improvvisa di energia. Aveva adattato la propria barriera, la propria aura a quella di Trunks; ora doveva fare l’opposto, adattare l’energia dell’amico alla sua…

Lentamente, la barriera si spense, tornò verde acqua e poi violetta. Goten, invece, continuò a risplendere ancora per un po’ della luce del Super Sayan, ma poi anche lui, in qualche modo, si spense e tornò il solito. Tolse la barriera, ma ancora per qualche istante rimase in quella fase di concentrazione assoluta, per poi crollare definitivamente a terra di fronte all’amico con un leggero fiatone. Non aveva ancora riaperto gli occhi.

«Got… C-che è successo?»

Di tutta risposta Goten ridacchiò e si costrinse a riaprire gli occhi. Trunks sussultò leggermente: erano di un colore strano, non più blu da Super Sayan ma neanche ancora scuri come al suo solito.

«Non ne ho idea, Trà, ma è stato fantastico! Non so come, ma in qualche maniera sono riuscito a prendere la tua onda energetica e… a farla mia. Per un attimo mi sono sentito forte e combattivo come quando ero bambino!»

Trunks scosse la testa: «Non ti sei _sentito…_ lo eri! In tutto e per tutto! Sei diventato Super Sayan, cavolo!»

Goten sussultò dalla sorpresa, e solo allora l’amico si rese conto che era tornato davvero il solito: «Eh? Sul serio?»

«Non te ne sei neanche accorto?»

Goten arrossì leggermente: «No… vedi, ho cercato di concentrarmi sulla tua energia e quando mi è arrivata… per un attimo mi sono sentito come te. Come se non avessi mai smesso di allenarmi.»

Trunks si alzò e si diresse verso la porta. Era contemporaneamente spaventato ed eccitato: «Questa dobbiamo raccontarla a Gohan e Junior.»

Goten si agitò: «No! No, aspetta! Poi Junior mi torturerà finché non riuscirò a rifarlo e non so neanche come ho fatto!»

«Sei tu che non ti rendi conto! Hai appena fatto qualcosa di straordinario, che non ho mai visto fare a nessun altro! Per un attimo sei diventato _un altro Goten_ , uno potentissimo!»

Goten ridacchiò: «Solo perché sono riuscito a trasformarmi in Super Sayan dopo sette anni…»

Trunks gli sorrise: «Neanche lontanamente, l’hai fatto prima di quello. E sono sicuro che _quel_ Goten che si nasconde dentro di te potrà fare cose straordinarie!»

Goten, incapace di replicare, sospirò: «Continuo a ripeterlo, ma nessuno mi ascolta: non caricatemi di aspettative, non le reggo…»

Goten non guardò mai in faccia né Junior né Gohan durante tutto il racconto di Trunks. Aveva paura delle loro espressioni, e delle loro aspettative. Quando Trunks finì di parlare, Gohan era pronto a intavolare una discussione, ma Junior non gliene diede il tempo e si rivolse direttamente a Goten.

«Vieni con me. È ora di cambiare tipo di allenamento.»

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «Lo sapevo…»

Demoralizzato, fece per tornare dentro la stanza, ma il namecciano gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

«No, non lì.»

«Eh?»

Gohan intervenne: «Ma Junior, se non siamo all’interno della Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo, il tempo scorrerà!»

Il namecciano sbottò: «E tua madre dovrà farsene una ragione! Avevi ragione, Gohan, tuo fratello è un guerriero completamente diverso, e io ho sbagliato a volerlo allenare come ho fatto con te. Ha bisogno di un allenamento apposito, e su questo pianeta sono fra i più esperti a poterglielo impartire. Ma ci serve una cosa che nella Stanza non c’è, purtroppo.»

Goten era confuso, intimorito e incuriosito allo stesso tempo. Junior se ne accorse e lo guardò negli occhi: «Tu lo sai, i miei allenamenti non sono per pappamolla. Tu ne hai timore, lo so bene, ma credimi, il racconto di Trunks mi ha fatto capire di cosa hai davvero bisogno. Seguimi, e ti garantisco che non dovrai più avere paura di quello che sei. Se superi questa tua paura, non so se sarai il guerriero più forte, ma di sicuro sarai una persona migliore, più serena e non avrai più quella faccia da topolino terrorizzato. Allora, vieni con me o rimani a rintanarti per sempre nella tua cameretta a sentire le persone che non capiscono il tuo potenziale ripeterti che sei un fallito?»

Goten sospirò: «Non ci sei andato per il sottile, eh?»

«Ti ho sottovalutato e ti ho lasciato sottovalutare per troppo tempo, è il momento di recuperare.»

«Per quanto mi scocci ammetterlo, se non ci riesci tu non ci riuscirà nessuno.»

«E allora andiamo.»


	4. Preoccupazioni

# Preoccupazioni

Per Goten quella landa desolata non aveva alcun significato, ma era ben diverso il discorso per Junior. Ritornare lì, dove aveva abbandonato Gohan per sei mesi prima di allenarlo da bambino, fece salire al namecciano un mix di emozioni, immediatamente represse.

«Sei pronto?»

Goten fece una smorfia: «Dipende per cosa…»

Junior gli indicò il terreno: «Seduto a gambe incrociate.»

Il ragazzo rimase ancora più perplesso, ma obbedì: «O-ok…»

«Chiudi gli occhi e dimmi: cosa senti?»

Goten rispose confuso: «La roccia spigolosa su cui sono seduto…»

Junior gli diede una botta in testa: «Non fare lo sciocco! Parlavo delle aure!»

Il ragazzo arrossì leggermente: «Ah, non avevi specificato!»

Si riconcentrò: «Sento la tua.»

«E poi?»

Goten corrugò la fronte: «Ci sono delle persone nella città più vicina.»

«Quante?»

«Eh? Ma che ne so!»

«Allora rimarrai qui fino a quando non lo saprai.»

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi: «EH???»

«Mi hai sentito. Il tuo allenamento sarà concluso quando saprai dirmi quante persone vivono in quella città. Fino ad allora non potrai muoverti da qua.»

Goten sbottò: «Ma è impossibile! Neanche papà o Gohan hanno quel livello di precisione nell’avvertire le aure!»

Junior si mise nella stessa posizione di Goten, a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui, e gli chiese: «Concentrati su di me per un momento. In quale parte del corpo sto concentrando la mia energia?»

Il ragazzo rispose senza esitazione: «Piede sinistro.»

«Ti assicuro che né Goku né Gohan avrebbero saputo dirlo con così tanta rapidità o precisione. Tu hai sviluppato una capacità unica, ma è ancora acerba. Sei un adolescente troppo preso da pensieri e preoccupazioni… devi imparare le giuste tecniche di rilassamento e meditazione. È quello che hai cercato di fare d’istinto con Trunks, io posso insegnarti i metodi più corretti.»

Goten rimase pensieroso per un po’: «È questo che non hai insegnato a Gohan?»

«Lui aveva bisogno di scatenare la sua rabbia. Tu hai il problema opposto, non scateni il tuo potenziale perché sei troppo agitato, dai il meglio di te solo se sei rilassato o sul punto di addormentarti. Se le persone intorno a te ti agitano, devi imparare come isolarti e ritrovare la tua calma.»

Goten fece una smorfia: «È una parola, non ricordo di esserlo più stato da anni…»

«Appunto, è il momento di imparare.»

Per un’oretta Junior gli spiegò le posizioni più adatte e le tecniche di rilassamento del corpo e del respiro, poi, semplicemente, si mise di fianco a lui e iniziò a meditare fluttuando in aria. Goten, con un sospiro mezzo rassegnato, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di imitarlo, chiedendosi se ci sarebbe riuscito senza addormentarsi. Dopo qualche momento di perplessità, però, dovette ammettere che stare lì, a sentire il calore del sole sulla pelle, lontano da tutto e da tutti, era davvero rilassante: nel silenzio che lo circondava poteva udire bene gli uccellini cantare, e quasi gli sembrò di sentire il fruscio delle foglie, seppure si trovassero in una zona per la maggior parte deserta. Più riusciva a rilassarsi, più il nodo allo stomaco di tensione e imbarazzo si scioglieva, più i suoi sensi si allargavano. Oltre all’energia di Junior al suo fianco, gli sembrava ora quasi di poter avvertire meglio gli animali intorno a loro, dai grossi dinosauri alle piccole zanzare che giravano attorno a loro. Era quasi come se riuscisse, seppure a occhi chiusi, a _vedere_ cosa lo circondasse attraverso l’energia emanata.

Junior, sorpreso, aprì un occhio per osservare il ragazzo: in meno di un’ora e senza allenamento era entrato in uno stato di meditazione molto profonda, simile a quello che Trunks gli aveva descritto. Si era leggermente sollevato da terra, con la bocca semiaperta, un respiro leggerissimo, quasi come se non volesse davvero turbare il mondo con la sua presenza, e la sua aura era completamente cambiata, divenuta d’un tratto più tranquilla, regolare, mutevole come il soffio del vento. Nel giro di un’altra ora Junior dovette fare affidamento solo sui suoi occhi per poter constatare la presenza del ragazzo: l’aura di Goten era diventata indistinguibile da quella di un comune albero o filo d’erba e una parte di lui, irrazionalmente, temette quasi che se avesse perso di vista il ragazzo anche solo per un istante lui sarebbe potuto scomparire.

Il namecciano era combattuto. Goten stava andando decisamente oltre le sue aspettative, il rischio che lo stato di meditazione in cui si stava immergendo fosse così profondo da non poterlo più svegliare era alto, ma la tentazione di vedere _dove_ il ragazzo potesse arrivare fu più forte del buon senso. Quasi come se gli avesse letto nella mente, Goten improvvisamente parlò, con un sussurro che risuonò profondo e imperioso.

«Ventitremilasettecentocinquantasei.»

Junior sobbalzò: «C-cosa?»

Goten, imperturbabile, rispose: «Gli abitanti della città a ovest, come mi avevi chiesto. Sono ventitremilasettecentocinquantasei. Anzi, no, aspetta…»

Il namecciano osservò con timore reverenziale Goten concentrarsi ancora più profondamente per un istante, fino a che un piccolo sorriso comparve sul suo volto: «Ventitremilasettecentocinquantasette. Qualcuno è nato in questo istante a sud della cittadina. Una bimba, credo… la sua aura è piccola ma bellissima, sembra una piccola stella…»

Poi, come se si fosse reso conto di Junior solo in quel momento, esclamò, spalancando gli occhi: «Stai bene? Ti sento agitato e…»

Goten piantò un urletto. Era sollevato da terra di più di un metro e l’improvvisa luce del sole e l’impatto dei colori a cui si era disabituato durante la meditazione lo intontirono al punto da perdere l’equilibrio e crollare rovinosamente a terra.

Junior tornò a respirare. In quel secondo di confusione, l’aura di Goten era tornata normale, come se nulla fosse successo.

Il ragazzo si massaggiò la schiena: «Ahia… l’avevo detto che c’era un sasso spigoloso, qui, guarda che roba… mi sono fatto malissimo…»

Junior, all’apparenza severo come al solito, chiese: «Come ti senti?»

«Te l’ho detto, mi sono fatto male alla schiena…»

Il namecciano alzò gli occhi al cielo, maledicendo i geni di Goku nel DNA di Goten: « _A parte quello,_ parlavo della meditazione!»

Il ragazzo arrossì leggermente: «Ah, sì, quello! Bè, è stato… non so neanche come descriverlo.»

«Sforzati un pochino.»

Goten ci rifletté un secondo: «Bellissimo. Mi sono sentito una cosa sola col mondo intero! Mi sembrava di poter viaggiare lontanissimo pur rimanendo fermo, sentivo e… _vedevo_ cose straordinarie!»

Junior annuì: «Bene. Quello è lo stato in cui puoi dare il meglio di te. Te la sei cavata molto bene, ma devo metterti in guardia.»

«Da cosa?»

Goten era sinceramente sorpreso: poteva una cosa così bella nascondere dei pericoli?

«Concentrarti così profondamente come hai fatto prima senza allenamento è pericoloso, la tua aura tende a concentrarsi in un unico punto e a rimpicciolire fin quasi a sparire… potresti non riuscire più a svegliarti da una meditazione troppo profonda, ci sei andato molto vicino.»

Il ragazzo sbiancò, rendendosi conto del pericolo appena corso: «Ah.»

«Inoltre devi svegliarti più gradualmente, un risveglio troppo brusco può portare problemi.»

Goten ridacchiò, toccandosi ancora la schiena: «Notati, grazie!»

Junior fece per aggiungere che i problemi di cui parlava riguardavano principalmente la salute mentale, ma decise all’ultimo di tenerlo per sé.

«Se riesci a soddisfare queste due condizioni, l’ultimo passo da fare sarà riuscire a muoverti mantenendo almeno uno stato parziale di meditazione.»

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «Questo suona come difficile…»

«Un’ultima cosa. Riesci a rifare quella barriera che hai fatto contro Trunks?»

Goten annuì: «Ci posso provare.»

Chiuse gli occhi, prese un piccolo respiro e creò subito la barriera color verde acqua. Il ragazzo sorrise soddisfatto: «Avevi ragione, Junior! Ora che sono rilassato mi è venuta subito!»

Se fisiologicamente avesse potuto sbiancare, il namecciano lo avrebbe fatto.

Davanti alla sua casa, Gohan, ancora in compagnia di Trunks, sussultò.

Il ragazzo gli chiese: «Che succede?»

L’uomo balbettò per un momento: «L-la senti questa energia? Vicino a quella di Junior?»

Trunks annuì: «Sì… è strana: è nuova, ma allo stesso tempo è molto familiare. La conosci?»

Gohan annuì lentamente, sudando freddo: «È una copia identica della tua, Trunks.»

Il ragazzo lo guardò di storto: «Cosa?»

«Un attimo fa lì c’era Goten, ora sembra esserci una tua copia.»

«Q-questa sarebbe la mia aura? È la stessa che Goten aveva emanato quando stava facendo la barriera per assorbire il mio colpo.»

Gohan sbarrò gli occhi. Non aveva mai sentito di niente del genere, c’era un’unica creatura che ricordava in grado di fare qualcosa di simile, e il ricordo non era affatto piacevole.

Anche Junior per un momento pensò a Cell, ma evidentemente quello che stava facendo Goten era del tutto diverso. Stava imitando alla perfezione l’aura di Trunks per ricevere senza subire danni un suo eventuale colpo e trasformarlo in energia. Geniale quanto complesso, e richiedente un’abilità di controllo dell’aura che non aveva mai visto in alcuna altra creatura.

Goten, ancora col sorriso e non rendendosi minimamente conto di cosa stesse passando per la testa al suo allenatore, alzò gli occhi al cielo, rendendosi conto che era il tramonto. Non appena il pensiero gli balzò in mente, la sua barriera tornò viola e la sua aura tornò ad essere la solita.

«Accidenti! È tardissimo! Mamma mi uccide, altro che un’ora, qua sono stato via tutto il pomeriggio!»

Junior, cercando di rimanere impassibile, disse: «Domani puoi continuare nella Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo.»

Goten gli fece un cenno con la mano, prendendo già il volo: «Va bene, grazie di tutto!»

Nonostante, volando come un razzo, fosse riuscito ad arrivare a casa giusto in tempo per cena, una strigliata da parte di Chichi non gliela tolse nessuno, ma questa volta Goten non se ne preoccupò troppo. Invece che litigare o sbuffare, andò senza fare storie in camera sua, prese le cuffie, le indossò, si mise a gambe incrociate sul letto e provò nuovamente a meditare. Forse con la musica avrebbe evitato di concentrarsi troppo ed avrebbe evitato i rischi a cui accennava Junior. Si sollevò appena dal lenzuolo, si concentrò sulla sua respirazione e cercò di isolarsi. Ecco, ora avvertiva le aure a lui più familiari, quelle di sua madre e di suo padre. Chichi era in cucina, a lavare i piatti, ne avvertiva i movimenti circolari delle mani mentre strofinava le stoviglie; Goku, invece, con un pizzico di sorpresa da parte del ragazzo, si trovava davanti alla porta della sua camera, con il braccio alzato come per bussare, ma stranamente immobile. Sentiva dalla sua aura che qualcosa lo aveva sorpreso.

Forse… forse avvertiva la sua meditazione?

Non lo seppe mai, perché Goku, inaspettatamente, fece dietro front e tornò in salotto. Seppure la cosa lo incuriosisse, Goten mantenne la concentrazione e non uscì dalla sua piccola meditazione. Odiava dare ragione a Junior, ma in quello stato si sentiva decisamente più a suo agio.

«Allora, cosa ne pensi?»

L’uomo sospirò: «Non so… va bene il controllo dell’aura, ma qua siamo ben oltre! Goten può trasformarla completamente… e neanche se ne rende conto!»

Junior sorrise: «Non esageravo, tuo fratello è un genio ai livelli di tuo padre, forse anche un po’ di più, se si mette d’impegno. Oggi sembrava quasi essere un tutt’uno con la natura.»

Gohan ridacchiò: «È dall’incidente che non desidera altro che non nuocere alla Terra.»

Il namecciano insistette: «Finora ho rispettato la privacy di Goten e quando venne da me a chiedermi di quella barriera non feci domande… ma per favore, ora sapere cosa ha cambiato tuo fratello potrebbe essere fondamentale per guidarlo nella maniera più corretta.»

L’uomo sospirò, per poi raccontare, per la prima volta dopo sette anni, di quel pomeriggio di allenamenti finito con un bosco in fiamme. Junior ascoltò in religioso silenzio, per poi commentare solo alla fine.

«Interessante…»

Gohan si tolse gli occhiali e si strofinò gli occhi: «Non so se lo sia… io al momento sono solo preoccupato. Se prima lo ero per i suoi continui sensi di colpa, ora lo sono di questo allenamento. Avrò fatto bene a spingerlo a tanto?»

Junior gli mise una mano sulla spalla: «Assolutamente. Sprecare tanto potenziale sarebbe stato un peccato non solo per lui stesso, ma per il mondo tutto. Oggi ho visto in lui l’ombra di un grande saggio, di un condottiero, di un sovrano.»

Gohan ridacchiò: «Ha sedici anni, non esagerare.»

«Tu a dodici avevi già sconfitto Cell. Lui a quattro, in qualche modo, affrontava Majinbu. Non sottovalutare quel sangue sayan che vi scorre nelle vene e che vi rende dei terrestri speciali. Quel cuore puro di bambino in un genio di quel calibro potrebbe essere la chiave per quel futuro pacifico di cui mi parlavi tempo fa.»

Gohan lo sguardò con un sorriso furbetto: «Tu hai in mente qualcosa.»

Junior rispose con un’espressione beffarda: «Non lo negherò.»

«Ma non me lo dirai.»

«Non è qualcosa che dipende solo da me, ma vedo del potenziale per rimettere le cose nel loro ordine naturale.»

Gohan lo guardò perplesso: «E cioè?»

Junior sorrise: «Per restituire la Terra ai terrestri a cui spetta.»


	5. Fiducia

# Fiducia

Goten continuò ad allenarsi, sia nella Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo che al di fuori di questa, pian piano scoprendo vantaggi e limiti delle tecniche che stava ideando.

Capì presto che la barriera con cui poteva assorbire i colpi dei suoi avversari doveva essere adattata all’aura, che avrebbe cambiato colore per ognuno di loro e, come scoprì affrontando contemporaneamente Trunks e Gohan, non funzionava con più di un avversario per volta. In compenso, scoprì di poter mettere più di una barriera alla volta e diventò così abile a imprigionare gli attacchi energetici che Pan per molte sere ebbe a disposizione fuochi d’artificio più spettacolari che a capodanno.

In famiglia le cose migliorarono, anche solo per il suo atteggiamento, decisamente meno ostile di qualche mese prima. I suoi voti a scuola si alzarono leggermente, ma soprattutto Goku smise totalmente di sgridarlo. Non gli era chiaro cosa stesse succedendo, ma vedeva Goten più sereno e sapeva che c’erano di mezzo Gohan e Junior, quindi non se ne preoccupò più di tanto.

Non aveva idea di quanto quel allenamento sarebbe potuto durare ancora, ma a Goten non importava. In cuor suo sperava solo che quel momento di pace potesse durare il più possibile.

«Sei proprio sicuro che non ti dispiaccia? Potremmo lasciare Pan alla mamma…»

Goten sorrise: «Ma figurati! Non capita mica tutti i giorni di poter andare a fare un giro turistico su Namek!»

Videl fece una smorfia: «Appunto, non vorresti venire anche tu?»

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «Ma no, se proprio ne avessi voglia potrei chiedere a papà di teletrasportarmi lì in qualsiasi momento… invece, riuscire a coordinare i vostri impegni di lavoro, quelli di Bulma e quelli di Crilin è una cosa davvero eccezionale! Andate e divertitevi a fare la rimpatriata.»

Gohan annuì: «E va bene, allora.»

L’uomo prese la figlia, la sollevò in aria, la baciò e le disse: «Mi raccomando, fai la brava con lo zio Goten!»

Pan sorrise: «Sì, papà!»

Poi, mentre la posava nuovamente a terra, si rivolse al fratello: «E fai il bravo anche tu.»

Goten, fintamente offeso, dichiarò con tono da attore melodrammatico per far ridere la nipotina: «Come osi avere dei dubbi sul sottoscritto? La cosa mi confonde e mi offende persino!»

Poi ridacchiò: «Rilassati, al massimo pizza da asporto da mangiare insieme a Trunks, se finisce i compiti in tempo, e serata cartoni animati. Tranquilla Videl, poi pulisco tutto.»

La donna ridacchiò: «Va bene. Allora noi andiamo!»

«Divertitevi! Ciao!»

La giornata passò tranquilla, tra un gioco con la cucina finta e qualche piccolo allenamento, il tutto condito dalla risata allegra e cristallina di Pan che riempiva il cuore di Goten di gioia e serenità.

Verso metà pomeriggio, lo zio chiese: «Hai voglia di fare merenda?»

La bambina esclamò: «Sì!!! Con i biscotti!»

«Quelli al cioccolato?»

«Quelli con le stelline! Così è come se sono vicina a mamma e papà che sono fra le stelle!»

Goten schioccò un bacio sulla fronte della bambina: «Mi sembra giusto. Dai, vado a prenderli, arrivo subito.»

«Ok!»

Il ragazzo si diresse in cucina. Prima di aprire lo sportello dell’armadio, chiuse un attimo gli occhi, fece un respiro profondo e provò a cercare di entrare in semi meditazione. Era un esperimento che aveva concordato da qualche giorno con Junior, per imparare a muoversi anche se completamente concentrato, e in quel momento gli era comodo per continuare a controllare Pan a distanza. Riuscì ad avvertire senza difficoltà la sua piccola aura e i suoi movimenti: stava tenendo qualcosa con la mano sinistra, mentre la destra andava su e giù in un movimento regolare. Quasi sicuramente stava ancora cercando di pettinare la bambola con i capelli rossi che si arruffavano sempre. Riaprì gli occhi e, cercando di tenere in un angolo della sua mente l’attenzione per la bambina, aprì finalmente l’anta e prese la scatola dei biscotti. Sbuffò.

«Vuota, ovviamente. Dove avranno messo quella di riserva?»

Fece per prendere il telefono, ma poi lo posò. Che stupido, i telefoni mica prendevano fin su Namek… doveva semplicemente guardarsi un attimo intorno per trovarli.

Goten cominciò ad aprire ante e armadi, cercando dove Videl avesse messo la scorta di biscotti. Fu però quando mise la testa dentro l’armadio più basso che il suo sesto senso gli diede un violento segnale di allarme, così improvviso da fargli sbattere la testa contro il ripiano.

 _Qualcosa_ si stava avvicinando a Pan, qualcosa dotato di un’aura strana, innaturale, potente.

La bambina si avvicinò alla nuova arrivata con un sorriso: «Ciao!»

«Ciao! Vuoi giocare con me?»

Pan sorrise: «Sì, certo! Ti piacciono le bambole?»

«Un sacchissimo!»

Pan si avvicinò alla bimba porgendole una bambola, ma dopo un passo fu costretta a bloccarsi.

«Uh?»

Allungò una mano, appoggiandola contro la parete violetta che era appena spuntata dal nulla. Non era spaventata, solo incuriosita. Conosceva bene quell’effetto.

«Zio… Goten?»

In un lampo, il ragazzo spalancò la porta con un calcio, con ancora in mano la scatola di biscotti vuota: «PAN!»

Nella cameretta della sua nipotina, quest’ultima ora protetta e isolata da una delle sue barriere, era comparsa un’altra bambina dall’aspetto innocuo e innocente, con indosso quella che sembrava una consunta camicia da notte vecchio stile e dei capelli a boccoli turchini. Lo guardava sorpresa, con gli occhi violacei spalancati dallo stupore. Il ragazzo invece sembrava solo preoccupato.

«Stai lontana da lei!»

Pan era confusa: «Ma Zio Goten, lei voleva solo giocare…»

Il ragazzo stava sudando freddo: «No, non credo…»

La bimba dai capelli turchini gli sorrise: «Vuoi giocare anche tu?»

Goten rispose freddamente: « _Cosa_ sei?»

La creaturina rispose titubante: «Una… bambina umana?»

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «Le bambine umane non hanno la coda.»

Da sotto la veste da notte sbucò una lunga e sottile coda grigia. La bimba sorrise imbarazzata: «Non sapevo se dei sangue impuri avessero o meno la coda.»

Pan, confusa, ripeté: « _Sangue impuri?_ »

La bimba sorrise ancora: «Voi.»

Goten afferrò il discorso: «Tu cerchi dei Sayan, vedo.»

La bambina sbatté le mani: «Esatto! Siete diventata merce rara nello spazio, ultimamente, e ammetto che avere a che fare con gli esemplari puri è un po’ problematico…»

Il ragazzo commentò: «In ogni caso, coda sbagliata. Non è quella di un gatto.»

La bimba si afferrò la coda, sorpresa: «Oh, davvero? Avevo poche informazioni e poco tempo, l’ho speso quasi tutto per imparare la vostra lingua e un minimo della vostra cultura.»

«Cosa vuoi da noi?»

La bimba mosse i capelli come se fossero degli arti, tirando fuori un timbro: «Oh, molto semplice. Mi piacerebbe potervi mettere questo segno. Ai bambini di questo pianeta piacciono i timbrini sulle mani, mi pare di aver capito.»

Goten posò la scatola di biscotti su un mobile: «E a che cosa servirebbe?»

«Semplicemente a segnalare che sareste di mia proprietà.»

«Spiacente, noi non siamo in vendita.»

La bimba sorrise: «Per ora. Come dicevo, i Sayan sono merce estremamente rara nell’universo, solo due esemplari puri, tre impuri e una ancora più impura… avete un’idea del vostro valore sul mercato nero? I collezionisti pagherebbero bene, e inoltre…»

La bimba iniziò a deformarsi in maniera inquietante. Goten fece giusto in tempo ad attivare una barriera anche intorno a sé, mentre i capelli turchini si allargavano e si ingrossavano, diventando simili a petali di una grossa pianta tropicale con al centro il corpicino della bimba, che ormai non era più nient’altro che un fantoccio senza vita, sbattuto di qua e di là a seconda dei movimenti della pianta, quasi come se fosse stato impiccato. Il corpo si era ingrandito tanto da stare a malapena nella stanza.

«… anche a me non dispiacerebbe una goccia del vostro sangue…»

Pan gridò terrorizzata, ma Goten s’impose di mantenere lo stato di semi meditazione e, semplicemente, creò una terza barriera con la quale spinse la creatura fuori dall’edificio, spaccando un muro.

«Non ho intenzione di lasciartelo fare, vampiro spaziale.»

Trunks, concentrato sulle disequazioni di secondo grado, si fermò giusto per prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua.

«Uffa… quanto vorrei essere con Got, ora…»

Per curiosità, cercò di sentire l’aura dell’amico. Era anche molto facile, ora che i guerrieri più forti del pianeta erano assenti. Quando la sentì, ridacchiò.

«Goten sta facendo due barriere? Mentre fa da baby sitter? Ma non era lui quello che odiava gli allenamenti?»

Rimase in allerta ancora per un po’, poi un brivido, all’improvviso, gli attraversò la schiena, mentre lasciava cadere il bicchiere a terra, il quale andò in frantumi. _Qualcosa_ di strano era comparso, e Goten aveva intensificato la sua aura e aumentato il numero di barriere. Immediatamente Trunks si lanciò da una finestra e spiccò il volo.

«Vadano a quel paese i compiti! Got non si sta allenando proprio per niente! Arrivo!!!»

Dall’alto del Santuario, un’altra persona stava osservando la scena e malediceva il fatto di essere stato lasciato da solo.

«Ma proprio oggi Dende doveva andare a salutare i parenti?»

Mr. Popo corse più veloce che poté dentro il Santuario, cercando disperatamente un quadernino che secondo quanto ricordava era stato lasciato vicino a un vecchio telefono, un modello a muro degli anni ’20, ma che in quel momento, ovviamente, non riusciva a vedere.

«Eppure la rubrica delle emergenze era qui, ne sono sicuro…»

Goten si morse un labbro. Non era affatto semplice mantenere lo stato di meditazione con un mostro in trasformazione davanti a sé e Pan che continuava a piangere disperata di fronte a quella scena da film horror. Il massimo che riusciva a fare era mantenere un minimo di controllo per non andare completamente nel panico e sostenere le sue barriere, ma non aveva idea di cosa dovesse fare. Abbassare la barriera e attaccare era fuori questione, il rischio era troppo alto. L’aliena per ora ce l’aveva solo con loro due, ma non poteva escludere che se non fosse riuscita ad attaccarli avrebbe cercato di prendersela con altre persone. Era in grado in quella situazione di creare abbastanza barriere da coprire potenzialmente l’intera popolazione mondiale?

Poi, in un lampo, Goten smise di pensare. Un’aura familiare si avvicinò a velocità elevata e lì, in un istante, si rese conto del rischio potenziale e agì d’istinto. Prima ancora che Trunks lanciasse il suo colpo energetico, una barriera verde acqua era sul terreno per proteggerlo dal colpo e immediatamente dopo che il ragazzo l’ebbe lanciato, Goten lo avvolse con una delle sue barriere viola e, con un colpo violento della mano sinistra, la mosse verso quella di Pan, unendole in una sola.

«Got, che stai facendo?»

«Ti salvo la pelle, Trà! La tizia qua non ha buone intenzioni con i Sayan! Ti prego, calma Pan, non riesco a concentrarmi con lei che piange!»

Trunks fece per replicare, ma osservò che il colpo che aveva lanciato, pur essendo andato a buon fine, staccando due petali alla creatura, non era stato molto utile. Nel giro di pochi secondi questi si erano rigenerati senza alcuno sforzo.

«Brutta storia…»

Il fiore gigante si agitò: «Oh sì! Sì! Un altro Sayan impuro! Caccia grossa, oggi!»

Trunks, continuando ad abbracciare Pan per calmarla, rispose: «Ok, mi sa che avevi ragione…»

Il fiore cambiò aspetto, assumendo quello di un’altra bestia strana, dal pelo rossiccio, vagamente simile a una volpe, ma con quattro teste e una saliva acida.

Trunks impallidì: «Got, qua la piccola avrà gli incubi per qualche decennio… e-e-e pure io…»

L’aliena continuò a parlare, sempre più eccitata: «Il sangue namecciano mi ha donato la rigenerazione, quello kurukkan questa forma… se avrò anche il vostro sarò molto più forte!»

Il ragazzo dai capelli viola deglutì, sempre cercando di non far vedere a Pan le orribili trasformazioni della creatura che avevano davanti. Qualunque cosa fosse quella davanti a loro, evidentemente, poteva prendere il DNA di varie specie aliene e combinarlo. Se davvero fosse riuscita a mettere le mani sul loro il rischio sarebbe stato davvero elevato: trasformarla in super Sayan o uno scimmione in grado di decuplicare la propria forza, oppure, peggio ancora, donarle la capacità di diventare più forte ogni volta che avesse messo a rischio la propria vita suonavano tutte come brutte opzioni. Rimanere dentro la barriera era sì la cosa più sicura per loro e per il mondo, ma impediva loro anche di attaccare. Oltre che proteggere Pan non sapeva cosa fare.

Goten, dal canto suo, ora che Pan non piangeva più così forte, aveva cercato di isolarsi nuovamente dal mondo e di pensare a un piano. La creatura poteva rigenerarsi, e questo complicava ulteriormente le cose. I ricordi dell’unico avversario in grado di farlo che avesse affrontato, a distanza di anni, erano ancora lucidi nella sua mente. Per un attimo valutò l’opzione della fusione con Trunks, ma era rischiosa. Se nell’agitazione avessero sbagliato, il Gotenks malconcio che poteva uscirne avrebbe potuto servire su un piatto d’argento il loro sangue all’aliena. Senza contare che non aveva idea dell’effetto del sangue di un doppio mezzo Sayan…

Un ricordo si fece nitido nella sua mente. Non era meno rischioso della fusione, non aveva mai provato niente del genere, ma era l’unico modo che conoscesse per distruggere un cattivo in grado di rigenerarsi e poteva tentare anche rimanendo dietro la barriera.

«Trà, se tutto va storto e la barriera crolla scappa con Pan. Io ci provo.»

«A fare cosa?»

Ma Goten non rispose più, chiuse gli occhi, si mise a gambe incrociate e iniziò a meditare profondamente. Non reagì neppure quando la creatura a quattro teste iniziò a cercare di azzannare la barriera dentro cui si trovava. Pan fece per gridare di terrore, ma Trunks le mise una mano sulla bocca.

«Tranquilla, tesoro, lo zio Goten sa quello che fa, basta solo non disturbarlo e vedrai che risolverà tutto…»

Ma non sapeva se lo stava dicendo più alla bimba o a se stesso.

Goten, intanto, si era immerso nella meditazione più profonda, quella che Junior gli aveva sconsigliato dopo quel primo esercizio nel deserto. Non sentiva più i rumori, era tornato in quello meraviglioso stato mistico in cui poteva avvertire il mondo solo attraverso le aure. Sentì quella dell’aliena, con le sue quattro bocche, cercare di azzannarlo attraverso la barriera, ma non se ne preoccupò minimamente, _sapeva_ che la sua barriera avrebbe retto. Sentì l’aura di Trunks, dentro la barriera, continuare ad abbracciare quella di Pan e, attraverso il movimento delle sue labbra, riuscì a leggere cosa stesse dicendo alla bimba, parole di rassicurazione e di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Sentiva però anche la loro paura crescente e fu grato all’amico della fiducia che stava riponendo in lui. Poi si immerse ancora di più, fino a sentire nuovamente l’energia delle piante, dei fili d’erba, degli animali e delle persone che, giustamente, avevano notato il mostro in mezzo alla città e scappavano spaventate.

Si sentì immerso e protetto da quell’energia, così tanto da permettersi una piccola richiesta. Allungò la mano destra di fronte a sé, con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto.

_Solo un pochino…_

Nel suo pianetino tranquillo, Re Kaio stava proprio passando un bel pomeriggio rilassante, comodamente sdraiato in giardino. La lettura del libriccino di barzellette che gli avevano regalato per il compleanno l’aveva così coinvolto da non sentire il telefono squillare in continuazione dentro la casa.

Fu solo quando una sensazione familiare gli fece pizzicare le antenne che alzò la testa dal libro.

«Uh? Goku sta usando la mia tecnica?»

Si alzò dalla sedia e diresse la sua attenzione verso la Terra.

«E lo sta facendo pure male! Che…»

Non appena però vide la situazione, la sua espressione cambiò.

«Dov’è Goku quando serve?»

Il diretto interessato, nel frattempo, era su Namek a raccontare le loro imprese contro Cell, quando un grido mentale gli fece venire un’improvvisa e dolorosa fitta alla testa.

_«GOKU CHE HAI FATTO??? SEI IMPAZZITO???»_

Il Sayan saltò sulla sedia, tenendosi la tempia: «Urrrka! Oh, buongiorno Re Kaio! Qual buon vento?»

_«Ma che vento e vento! Chi ti ha autorizzato ad insegnare l’Energia Sferica a tuo figlio???»_

Goku, sempre più confuso, rispose: «Io non ho insegnato proprio nulla a Gohan!»

Il diretto interessato, sentendosi chiamare in causa ma non potendo udire la discussione, rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato a Junior.

_«Ma non a lui, all’altro! Al piccolo!»_

«A Goten? Ma assolutamente no! Non ne sarebbe neanche capace!»

_«Bè, allora qualcosa non va, perché c’è una mercenaria mutaforma che sta cercando di azzannarlo e lui di risposta sta cercando di fare l’Energia Sferica!»_

Goku cadde dalle nuvole: «Goten sta facendo _cooosa_ _???_ »

Gohan gli mise una mano sulla spalla: «Papà, torniamo a casa.»

Junior fece lo stesso sull’altra spalla: « _Ora._ »

Trunks non stava capendo assolutamente cosa stesse cercando di fare Goten, ma aveva imparato che quando era in quello stato era meglio non disturbarlo. Sul palmo della sua mano stava accumulandosi dell’energia, ma era strana, instabile e sembrava quasi non appartenergli. L’aliena, però, a quel punto si era fermata e guardava la fonte di energia ammirata e rapita, come una falena davanti a una fonte di luce in piena notte.

Il ragazzo prese un mezzo sospiro di sollievo. Non aveva ancora capito cosa stesse facendo, ma stava funzionando e tanto gli bastava.

_«E-ehi! Figlio di Vegeta! Mi senti?»_

Trunks strizzò gli occhi e rispose: «Mi chiamo Trunks.»

_«Ok, Trunks, allora! Sono Re Kaio e ti sto parlando telepaticamente!»_

Il ragazzo trasalì, ricordando chi fosse dai racconti della madre, mentre Pan gli rispose: «Lo so come ti chiami.»

Trunks scosse la testa: «Un attimo, Pan, sto ricevendo una telefonata mentale… e non è neanche la cosa più assurda di oggi!»

_«Mantieni la calma ragazzo, ho bisogno di sapere un paio di cose. Che sta combinando il tuo compagno di merende?»_

«Goten?»

_«Sì, lui! Il figlio piccolo di Goku! Ragazzi, vi riproducete troppo velocemente, non riesco a stare dietro ai nomi di tutti… comunque, volevo contattarlo telepaticamente ma non ci riesco, trovo la linea occupata!»_

Trunks rispose imbarazzato, immaginando il segnale occupato nella testa di Goten: «C-credo che stia meditando profondamente, altro non so, non riesco a capire cosa stia combinando, ha detto che tentava un esperimento...»

_«Sta cercando di fare l’Energia Sferica!»_

Trunks ebbe un flash dalla sua infanzia: «Quella cosa che alzavamo tutti le mani al cielo e con cui Goku ha distrutto il Majinbu cattivo?»

_«Sì, quello! Chi glielo ha insegnato?»_

«N-nessuno, non mi pare nemmeno che Goku l’abbia più utilizzata da allora…»

Re Kaio per un momento non rispose: « _Allora o è un pazzo o è un genio, suo padre aveva impiegato mesi per apprenderla, e ha dovuto lavorarci anni per perfezionarla… che non gli sia ancora esplosa fra le mani è un miracolo._ »

Trunks iniziò a sudare freddo: «Ah…»

Pan, preoccupata, chiese: «Tutto bene?»

Il ragazzo annuì: «Alza le manine al cielo, aiutiamo lo zio Goten… e prega con me che sia un genio e non solo un pazzo…»

Goten non poteva avvertire nulla delle discussioni mentali che avvenivano attorno a lui, semplicemente si rese vagamente conto che Trunks si stava agitando. Tutta la sua concentrazione era dedita all’energia che aveva in mano, che ribolliva come una pentola sul fuoco. Aveva cercato di prendere un pochino di energia da ciò che lo circondava, ma far andare d’accordo, per esempio, l’aura delle piante con quella degli animali che di esse si cibavano stava diventando più complesso del previsto. Eppure era riuscito, in qualche occasione, a trasformare l’energia degli altri in sua. Forse erano semplicemente troppe aure e troppo diverse da armonizzare…

In quel momento Pan alzò le sue manine e fu come se un frammento della sua aura venisse spontaneamente da lui. Era un’aura che conosceva bene e che facilmente si adattò alla sua, a cingere e contenere quell’ammasso di energia che stava per sfuggirgli. Anche Trunks fece lo stesso, un frammento ben più grande di energia che però Goten sapeva manipolare e controllare perfettamente, dopo mesi di allenamenti.

Non sapeva perché i due l’avessero fatto, ma gli diedero un’illuminazione: fino a quel momento aveva cercato di _costringere_ le diverse energie a unirsi, quando invece dovevano donarsi _spontaneamente…_

Goten si concentrò ancora di più sul suo respiro, fino quasi ad annullarlo, per diventare tutt’uno con la natura. Non aveva ancora cercato di _comunicare_ usando la sua aura, ma era il momento di provare. Doveva spiegare alle piante e agli animali _perché_ stava prendendo la loro energia, doveva _convincerli_ ad aiutarlo… suo padre, alla fine, aveva fatto così contro Majinbu, con l’aiuto di Mr. Satan, se l’era quasi dimenticato…

_«Incredibile! Stava perdendo il controllo dell’Energia Sferica e invece adesso la sta stabilizzando!»_

Trunks, sempre con una mano alzata, l’altra occupata a tenere Pan in braccio, aggiunse: «È buono, vero?»

_«È semplicemente sbalorditivo!»_

Il ragazzo però non riusciva a rilassarsi: «Perché la mutante non lo sta più attaccando?»

_«Lei è una nisansayam_ _, la sua specie è attratta dal sangue alieno… credo che un concentrato di così tante aure diverse sia quasi ipnotico, per loro. Come fosse davanti al menù di un banchetto! E Goten sta continuando ad aggiornarlo e cambiarlo, così la sua attenzione è sempre occupata._ _»_

Trunks annuì poco convinto: «Ah, bello…»

_«Comunque tranquillo, ho chiamato i rinforzi.»_

«Ah, grazie!»

Poi rifletté meglio sulla frase.

«Aspetta, hai fatto _cosa?_ »

Finalmente l’energia che stava manipolando iniziava ad essere regolare, quasi sferica. Non c’era ancora del tutto, ma stava iniziando a capirne il funzionamento.

In un angolo della sua coscienza, però, avvertì un flusso di energia familiare, che se non fosse stato in quello stato di meditazione l’avrebbe mandato in panico. Prima ancora che Goku si materializzasse insieme a tutta la compagnia, Goten mosse la mano libera alle sue spalle, dove creò una nuova barriera abbastanza grande da contenere tutti, e con un altro gesto la unì nuovamente a quella di Trunks e Pan. Fatto questo, prima che gli venisse una crisi d’ansia all’idea di essere giudicato da tutti quelli a cui finora aveva nascosto le sue abilità, annullò quasi completamente la sua coscienza e tornò sulla sfera di energia da armonizzare.

Goku si teletrasportò da Goten, portandosi dietro tutti coloro che lo avevano accompagnato su Namek: Gohan, Videl, Junior, Dende, Vegeta, Bulma, Crilin, C18, Majinbu e Mr. Satan. Invece che atterrare in casa, come si aspettava, però, si ritrovò rinchiuso in una bolla viola ovale.

«Uh? Che succede?»

«MAMMA!!! PAPÀ!!! NONNO GOKU!!! NONNO SATAN!!!»

Pan scivolò dalle mani di Trunks e si gettò fra le braccia dei suoi familiari. Goku osservò il mostro di fronte a sé ed esclamò: «Urka, che ci siamo persi?»

Vegeta guardò malissimo il figlio: «E soprattutto, perché tu non stai combattendo?»

Prima di venire sommerso da mille domande, Trunks si affrettò a zittire tutti: «Vi prego, non adesso, se perde la concentrazione è la fine!»

«Chi?»

«Cosa?»

«Perché?»

Una voce mentale fece trasalire tutti: « _Il ragazzo ha ragione, è fondamentale che manteniate la calma e la tranquillità. Pensate alle vostre conversazioni, farò io da ponte mentale!_ »

Goku sorrise: « _Oh, grazie, Re Kaio!_ »

Ma in tutto questo una persona, da quando era arrivata, non aveva fatto altro che attaccarsi alla parete violetta con ansia.

« _Trunks_ _, da quanto è in quello stato?_ »

Il ragazzo rispose a Junior: « _Abbastanza._ »

Il namecciano fece una smorfia: « _Non va bene, sta esagerando, rischia di non svegliarsi più…_ »

Solo a quel punto Goku, lasciando andare la nipotina, si avvicinò a Junior: « _È… è Goten? È davvero lui?_ »

« _Sì._ »

Vegeta, alle loro spalle, commentò: « _Bè, questa è una sorpresa._ »

Goku lo ignorò: « _Era questo che stavate facendo?_ »

Junior alzò un sopracciglio: « _Te ne eri accorto? E non hai detto nulla?_ »

Il Sayan sorrise imbarazzato: « _Non sono bravo a capire e a trattare i miei figli, mi pare che lo avessimo stabilito proprio io e te al torneo di Cell… ho capito che tu e Gohan stavate facendo qualcosa per lui e mi sono fidato._ »

Junior si mise una mano sugli occhi, facendo appello a tutta la sua pazienza per non ucciderlo, mentre Vegeta si fece nuovamente avanti: « _Tu invece non hai ancora risposto. Com’è che stai facendo il pappamolla qua dentro a questa gabbia?_ »

Trunks sbuffò: « _Papà, la tizia poteva potenziarsi con il sangue Sayan non appena l’avessi sfiorata, ti sembrava il caso di rischiare?_ »

Vegeta lo guardò scandalizzato: « _Certo! Io lo avrei fatto!_ »

C18 ridacchiò: « _Sicuro, e abbiamo visto tutti com’è finita con Cell…_ »

Ma prima che partisse l’ennesima discussione, Mr. Satan interruppe tutti con un grido mentale: « _ADESSO BASTA!_ »

Tutti si voltarono verso di lui. L’uomo, insieme a Gohan, Videl, Pan, Majinbu, Bulma, Crilin e Dende, aveva le mani al cielo.

« _Ci siamo già passati da questa storia, e sappiamo che si vince solo se tutti collaborano! Re Kaio, se serve sono pronto a convincere di nuovo tutti gli abitanti del pianeta!_ »

C18 si unì subito a loro, mentre Goku esitò un momento. L’idea di mettere nelle mani di Goten una quantità eccessiva di energia, che non fosse poi in grado di gestire, lo spaventava. Era l’unico, fra loro, a conoscere i rischi di quella tecnica.

Junior gli mise una mano sulla spalla, alzando l’altra al cielo: « _Può farcela. Tuo figlio è un genio, se si concentra a dovere, e non potrebbe essere più concentrato di così, al momento._ »

Gohan aggiunse, con un sorriso: « _Si è allenato tanto, fidati di lui, sta mettendo in gioco tutto se stesso. Ti prego, di me ti sei fidato anche troppo in passato, fai lo stesso con lui, per questa volta…_ »

Goku sorrise, rassicurato, e alzò le mani al cielo: « _Certo che mi fido di lui!_ »

Bulma diede un calcetto al marito: « _Vegeta…_ »

Il Sayan alzò un sopracciglio: « _Mi stai seriamente chiedendo di affidare la mia energia a un ragazzino che non si allena da quasi dieci anni?_ »

Bulma gli sorrise: « _Ti sto chiedendo di fidarti di me._ »

Vegeta fece una smorfia e girò il palmo della mano verso l’alto: « _Questo però era un colpo basso._ »

Goten, che non poteva sentire cosa stesse avvenendo nella sua barriera, avvertì invece improvvisamente tanta energia che gli veniva donata e, per la prima volta, ne sentì quasi il sentimento: la fiducia di Videl, Bulma, Crilin, C18, Pan, Majinbu e Dende; l’affetto fraterno di Gohan e Trunks; il sostegno preoccupato ma orgoglioso di Junior; la gratitudine e l’ammirazione totale e incondizionata di Mr. Satan; la preoccupazione di Vegeta e, forse i sentimenti più inaspettati di tutti, l’orgoglio, l’affetto e il sostegno di suo padre. La sfera si ingrandì di colpo a dismisura, ma Goten ne mantenne perfettamente il controllo: conosceva quelle aure e quell’energia non solo gli era stata data spontaneamente, gli era stata _donata,_ con tutto il cuore. Si sentì pronto, come mai in vita sua.

Fu un attimo.

In una frazione di secondo disattivò la sua barriera, rimanendo sollevato in aria a gambe incrociate, alzò la mano destra carica di energia e la lanciò verso la creatura, che al contatto iniziò a disintegrarsi senza fare rumore, senza gridare, ancora ipnotizzata da quella luce. Con la mano libera Goten creò un’ultima barriera, cristallizzando aliena e Energia Sferica in un’unica, enorme, sfera violetta. Se l’energia non fosse stata sufficiente, sarebbe bastato bloccarla al suo interno per sempre.

Subito dopo, con la stessa mano, liberò i suoi compagni e cercò di compiere l’operazione più difficile: liberare se stesso dalla prigione in cui si era rinchiuso.

Non appena tutti toccarono terra, molti cercarono di correre verso Goten, ma Junior li fermò.

«Ha bisogno di tempo per uscire da una meditazione così profonda.»

Gohan si avvicinò al suo vecchio maestro: «Ci riuscirà, vero?»

Il namecciano rispose con aria seria: «Non ci avevamo più riprovato dall’altra volta, e non era arrivato così lontano…»

Gohan sembrò impassibile alla notizia, ma Junior, che lo conosceva meglio di tutti, si affrettò ad aggiungere: «… ma se qualcuno può farcela, quello è tuo fratello.»

Rimasero tutti lì, in attesa. Goten planò verso terra, sempre con gli occhi chiusi e in stato di meditazione, sforzandosi di respirare profondamente con il naso e con la bocca. Appoggiò le mani all’ultima barriera che aveva creato e rimase lì, immobile, per un tempo che parve infinito, a testa china. Poi un rumore improvviso fece sussultare tutti, e poi un altro, e un altro ancora. Le mani di Goten scivolarono fino a terra, dove si sedette e, appoggiando la testa sul muro da lui stesso creato, si sentì libero di passare dai singhiozzi soffocati a un pianto vero e proprio. Gohan guardò Junior, e dopo aver ricevuto da lui un sorriso e un segno di assenso, corse dal fratello e lo abbracciò.

«Sono uno stupido, ho rischiato di far scoppiare tutto…»

Gohan lo strinse più forte: «Ma non l’hai fatto, sei stato bravissimo!»

Junior tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Ancora una volta Goten era riuscito a uscire dalla meditazione senza rischiare il coma.

«Io la dovevo proteggere, la Terra, non rischiare di farla saltare in aria…»

Trunks si avvicinò all’amico, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle: «Siamo ancora tutti qua, e sei stato un grande, Got! Io mi sarei buttato a capofitto e avrei…»

Vegeta da lontano urlò: «Avresti fatto bene, diavolo! Sei mio figlio, ma dopo questa ti sto per disconoscere, Trunks!»

Il ragazzo, dopo essere diventato rosso, cercò di continuare come se nulla fosse: «… e avrei fatto un casino.»

Bulma diede una gomitata al marito: «Meno male che il cervello l’ha preso da me.»

Anche Goku si avvicinò al figlio, indeciso se fosse meglio abbracciarlo, dargli una pacca o dire qualcosa di bello, ma nel frattempo, in tutto quel caos, la piccola Pan si era avvicinata alla barriera, e aveva cominciato a prenderla a calci e a pugni come le avevano insegnato mamma e papà.

«Prendi questa, e questa, e questa!»

Goten alzò la testa dal petto del fratello: «P-Pan?»

La bimba continuò a fare le boccacce alla parete viola: «Così impari a far piangere il mio zietto! E se lo rifai ti picchio più forte!»

Gohan sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «E qua si vede tutto il suo spirito Sayan…»

Goten, invece, scivolò dall’abbraccio del fratello e corse ad abbracciare la nipotina.

«Grazie, non ho dubbi che saresti bravissima a difendermi.»

Una voce che Goten non conosceva lo fece trasalire, e gli fece stringere più forte la bimba a sé.

«Lo sei stato anche tu.»

La maggior parte dei presenti, invece, lo riconobbe e gli sorrise: «Kaioshin!»

Dende immediatamente s’inchinò imbarazzato: «Cosa ci fate qui, o Superiore?»

La divinità sorrise divertita: «Dato che _nessuno_ ha risposto al primo numero utile per le emergenze, Mr. Popo ha chiamato _un po’ più in alto_ …»

Re Kaio, _improvvisamente e misteriosamente_ , smise di farsi sentire telepaticamente.

Kaioshin continuò: «Ma direi che anche se non serve più il mio intervento per rendere innocua la creatura, posso sempre far sparire questo ingombrante rifiuto in maniera che non possa più nuocere a nessuno.»

Goten, ancora col viso bagnato di lacrime, ridacchiò: «Sarebbe fantastico, effettivamente non sapremmo bene dove metterlo.»

La divinità annuì e si voltò verso Junior: «Sappi che, comunque, noi Kaioshin approviamo a prescindere il tuo piano e hai la nostra benedizione… e credo anche quella di Dende e Mr. Popo.»

Junior trasalì dalla sorpresa, mentre quasi tutti si voltarono a chiedere al namecciano di cosa stesse parlando.

Kaioshin ridacchiò: «Temo di aver parlato troppo presto, eh?»

Junior sbuffò: «Avrei aspettato ancora un paio d’anni almeno…»

La divinità sorrise: «Se vuoi posso toglierti questo onere, il ragazzo mi pare pronto.»

Junior chinò la testa, incapace di ribellarsi, e il Kaioshin si avvicinò a Goten.

«Son Goten…»

E si inginocchiò. Il ragazzo divenne tutto rosso.

«E-ehi! Ehi! Cos’è, una proposta di matrimonio? Mi dispiace, ma non sei il mio tipo!»

Kaioshin ridacchiò: «Non esattamente, non da parte mia, per lo meno…»

Goten era sempre più confuso: «Eh?»

«Non c’è un anello, come usate voi, ma è comunque una proposta da parte di tutta la Terra. Una Terra che hai dimostrato di amare, di voler proteggere con tutto te stesso, a costo di rischiare il tuo corpo, la tua mente, la tua vita. Se sei ancora disposto a dedicare tutto te stesso in queste cose, Son Goten…»

Kaioshin gli sorrise: «… vorresti essere il prossimo Supremo della Terra?»


	6. Serenità

# Serenità

«Goten, c’è una visita per…»

Vendendolo già con la spazzola in mano, intento a risistemarsi i capelli, Dende ridacchiò: «Vedo che te ne sei già accorto.»

L’uomo sorrise: «Arrivo tra poco.»

Dende chiuse la porta. Non ricevevano molte visite lassù, ma quando capitava la cosa più difficile per lui era sempre sistemarsi i capelli. Non aiutava affatto che avesse smesso di tagliarli da tempo e che ormai fossero lunghi fino ai piedi, ma era rimasto troppo impressionato quando, circa una quindicina d’anni prima, le ciocche, una volta tagliate, erano diventate improvvisamente bianche fra le sue mani. Preferiva tenerli scuri e ben attaccati alla sua testa, visto il dono che gli era stato fatto di un invecchiamento rallentato.

Sistemata finalmente la chioma, Goten si guardò un momento allo specchio e sorrise. Il volto era indistinguibile da quello di suo padre, come sempre, e gli abiti che indossava erano, seppur cerimoniali, molto più comodi di quelli dei Supremi che lo avevano preceduto. Quando ritenne di essere a posto, prese il bastone e si avviò verso l’ingresso, travolto per un momento dalla nostalgia.

Quante cose erano cambiate in quegli anni!

La Terra viveva il suo più lungo periodo di pace, da quando gli alieni avevano smesso di tentare di invaderla. Oh, ci avevano provato a lungo, ma la barriera di Goten, ormai abbastanza grande e robusta da avvolgere tranquillamente il pianeta, li aveva fatti desistere tutti, uno dietro l’altro. Gli umani vivevano un momento di prosperità tecnologica, anche grazie alle scoperte di Gohan, che, ispirato dal suo fratellino, era riuscito effettivamente a sostituire i nuclei delle centrali nucleari con forme di energia pulita e quasi infinita, delle Energie Sferiche cristallizzate in barriere infinite. Se anche, a distanza di secoli, si fossero esaurite, sarebbe bastato alzare tutti le mani al cielo e ricrearle, con l’unico difetto che tutta la popolazione mondiale avrebbe avuto un gran sonno e sarebbe andata a dormire presto, per quel giorno.

Anche Crilin, Tensing e Videl si erano dati da fare finché avevano potuto, creando delle scuole modello per il controllo dell’aura aperte a tutti. In quel momento la quasi totalità degli umani sapeva controllare la propria aura per usi civili, come volare, creare una piccola forma di illuminazione o bruciare le foglie in giardino. Potevano persino donare un po’ della loro energia vitale alla natura, e infatti foreste e varie zone selvagge del pianeta erano tornate a prosperare. I tornei di arti marziali erano diffusi e Dende, che ormai aveva sostituito Mr. Popo andato meritatamente in pensione, presenziava ad ognuno di essi, selezionando a volte dei futuri guerrieri che venivano addestrati da lui e Goten lì al santuario come forze di difesa della Terra, in caso di emergenza. Poteva sentire i loro allenamenti anche passando semplicemente nel corridoio, e l’unica vera preoccupazione che gli davano era quella di distruggere le mura. Certo, si poteva sempre chiedere a Shenron di riparare tutto, ma odiava disturbarlo per queste sciocchezze. Le Sfere del Drago erano ancora create da Dende, ma non per molto, Goten era convinto di aver quasi affinato la tecnica per poterle creare lui stesso, e, soprattutto, per poterla insegnare a un suo successore. Aveva ancora un po’ di tempo, però, e aveva intenzione di prenderselo tutto.

Si risollevò dai suoi pensieri solo quando giunse nell’ingresso. Dende, d’aspetto ormai tremendamente simile a Junior, lo attendeva al fianco di una figura minuta, inginocchiata, con i capelli grigi e le rughe. Goten, vedendola, corse subito verso di lei preoccupato.

«Ma cosa fai? Alzati, dai!»

La signora alzò il volto sorridendo: «Volevo rendere omaggio al Supremo della Terra.»

Goten, lasciando per un attimo il bastone a Dende, subito sollevò la donna di peso: «Piantala, lo sai benissimo che per te sono sempre e solo lo zio Goten! E poi hai una certa età, la tua schiena non regge più questi sforzi.»

Pan ridacchiò mentre Goten la sollevava in aria come quando era bambina e le faceva fare mezzo giro, per poi riposarla a terra con estrema delicatezza.

«Lo so, ma non riesco a resistere all’idea di prenderti un po’ in giro.»

Il Supremo rise: «Sei sempre la solita burlona! Allora, parliamo di cose serie…»

Con il volto più entusiasta di un bimbo di fronte alle giostre, Goten aggiunse: «… quand’è che mi porti il mio nipotino?»

Pan ridacchiò: «Ehi, è il _mio_ nipotino!»

«Prego, tu sei sua nonna! Io sarei il pro-pro-pro… quanti pro ci vogliono? Oh, insomma, sono lo zio e quindi è anche il _mio_ nipotino!»

Sia Pan che Dende risero di gusto. Sempre preso dagli incarichi istituzionali era raro rivedere quel lato più infantile e giocoso di Goten, ma quando accadeva era sempre una gioia constatare che nonostante gli anni non era cambiato di una virgola.

«Presto, promesso. Sai, ha preso i capelli dal nonno!»

Goten alzò un sopracciglio: «Nonno Goku o nonno Satan?»

Pan rise: «Nonno Goku!»

L’uomo si portò la mano al petto, in un finto sospiro di sollievo: «Meno male! Avete idea della fatica di pettinare tutti quei riccioli?»

La donna gli prese una ciocca dei lunghi capelli: «Tu dovresti proprio prendere una parrucchiera, i capelli sono diventati una tua ossessione.»

«E dove la trovo una parrucchiera disposta a venire fin quassù, senza nemmeno la televisione? Oh, incredibile che dopo più di novant’anni non siamo ancora riusciti a risolvere questo problema, Dende!»

Il namecciano rise: «Dovremmo chiedere a Shenron, un anno o l’altro.»

Goten annuì: «Mettilo in agenda, sono almeno cinquant’anni che rimandiamo.»

Pan annuì con un gran sorriso: «Ora però devo tornare a casa.»

L’uomo la guardò un po’ deluso: «Di già? Non vuoi fermarti per pranzo?»

«Mi aspetta già mia figlia e non voglio farla preoccupare.»

Goten alzò le mani in segno di resa: «La famiglia prima di tutto. Vai, ti aspetto la prossima volta!»

Pan annuì, alzandosi in volo: «Alla prossima, zietto! Ciao, Dende!»

Goten e Dende si affacciarono al bordo del santuario e la guardarono allontanarsi. Poi, Goten, tornato serio, aggiunse: «Dovrò seriamente tenerlo d’occhio, il mio nipotino.»

Dende scosse la testa: «Immagino che fosse inutile nascondertelo, tu sei molto più bravo di me a sentire le aure.»

«Quel ragazzino non ha solo i capelli di papà, ma pure l’aura è tremendamente simile! Nel dubbio, le prime notti di luna piena io lo sorveglio, non si sa mai…»

Un’esplosione risollevò entrambi dai loro pensieri. Dende trasalì, ma Goten, imperturbabile, si limitò a sospirare.

«L’hanno fatto di nuovo.»

Il namecciano ridacchiò: «I nostri ultimi allievi sono un po’ _turbolenti_ , a volte…»

«Ripassami il bastone, se hanno di nuovo distrutto la cucina a ora di pranzo è la volta buona che ritiro fuori un po’ del mio spirito Sayan.»

Dende glielo porse: «Prego, tutti tuoi.»

Goten, sorridendo e tirando fuori nuovamente quel suo lato da attore consumato, rientrò nell’edificio urlando: «ALLORA??? CHI È CHE DEVO MALMENARE STAVOLTA? L’HO GIÀ DETTO, LA CUCINA È SACRA!!! DIAMINE, QUESTO È UN SANTUARIO, È _TUTTO_ SACRO QUA, _MA LA CUCINA IN PARTICOLARE_!!!»

Il namecciano rise di gusto. Sì, forse il santuario, dopotutto, era meno tranquillo della Terra, ma era certo che la serenità che regnava ovunque sarebbe durata ancora e ancora a lungo, almeno finché Goten avrebbe avuto la forza di prendersi cura del mondo che tanto amava.

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ambientata alla fine di Z, più o meno nel periodo di quell’ultima puntata con Ub al torneo e, ovviamente, ignora completamente gli avvenimenti di Super.
> 
> Un’ultima nota: il titolo mi è stato suggerito da un amico, è in greco e significa “scudo”.


End file.
